Second Verse
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: 4th in the Song for None sereies. The friendship between the elves is growing stronger each day but so also is the darkness over Middle Earth. How will their future turn out?
1. Return of a Brother

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Summary: The fourth part in the running Song For None series and takes place right where Ballad For All left off.  
  
Rating: 'R' just to be safe. There will be a bit more violence is this part and some sexuality though that will be mild!  
  
Warnings: None at the moment, tense situations, violence, mild sexuality, no slash.  
  
Genre: Action, adventure, mystery, love, drama.  
  
Archive: Ask nicely and you shall receive.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters. Most of the plot and general themes in the story are mine.  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Makathen, Eloden, and Nivrim all followed Erestor back to the guardhouse. They were tired and dirty and ready to bathe and sleep in their own beds.  
  
As Elladan dismounted his stead and let the horse run off after unloaded his packs he noticed something strange, a horse he had never seen before was tied to the gate near the guardhouse and packs were still on the horse. It wasn't unusual to have visitors but most went to the front of the house.  
  
Just then, Glorfindel came bursting out of the guardhouse and towards Elladan.  
  
"Elladan!" Glorfindel called out.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan ran towards Glorfindel.  
  
"Come, you must see!" was all that Glorfindel said and he led Elladan back to the guardhouse.  
  
In Elladan's bed a body lay, it was resting.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan walked towards the body and stopped in his tracks as he say what lay before him, "Elrohir?"  
  
~  
  
Breakfast in Mirkwood was somber as usual. The few elves that did show up were usually quiet and stayed only long enough to eat and then left to go about their business.  
  
Before long the peacefulness was broken by loud laughter coming through the hallways, Legolas and company had arrived.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Losenov laughed at Nilhisie as the group walked into the hall.  
  
"I'm serious!" Nilhisie defended himself against something that no one else but the group was quite sure of.  
  
"You are to much." Flora added in between laughs of her own.  
  
"Good morning, young ones. Disturbing the peace already?" An elf, one that Nuquer recognized to be Bragolfin's father stood smiling before them.  
  
"Well, of course. We wouldn't want things to get to dull around here." Nuquer smiled.  
  
"That's the spirit." The elf, whom Nuquer respectfully had found was named Saeros.  
  
The group continued on to their usual table. They were all enjoying their breakfast when someone none of them wished to see came to ruin their fun, Bragolfin and her three new friends, also former dates of Legolas, Laithol and Tarfirith.  
  
"Good morning." Bragolfin said in a very haughty voice as she stood in front of them.  
  
"Or at least it was." Nuquer muttered.  
  
"What was that? I don't think you were speaking clearly enough, but then again that is what must happen when you spend to much time with mortals." Bragolfin replied.  
  
Flora gasped quietly and Nilhisie put a protective arm around her and was about to say something when Nuquer got there first.  
  
"I said it was a good morning until you came along and had to ruin it for everyone else. I don't know why you didn't hear me the first time? Since you lived here all your life you should have exceptional hearing and speaking of hearing if I ever here you say something negative about mortals again it will be the last time you'll be able to speak for a very long time." Nuquer narrowed her eyes as she said this last part, letting them all know she was not kidding.  
  
Bragolfin pursed her lips and stared back at Nuquer, though all could tell she had nothing to say back.  
  
"Watch yourself." Bragolfin lamely threatened before she walked away closely followed by her two silent friends.  
  
"Wicked mouth there." Nilhisie joked after Bragolfin left the hall to Nuquer.  
  
"Well, you know how things go." Nuquer shrugged, back to her cheerful self.  
  
"Legolas, you don't have to worry about ever being beaten up or picked on by anyone you can just send Nuquer to deal with them!" Celebfaug laughed.  
  
"I have a protector." Legolas added and pulled Nuquer closer to him.  
  
"Oh, shut it Legolas." Nuquer smiled and the group finished their meal.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil walked to the side of Saeros who he was going to discuss the matter of Mirkwood with in his study.  
  
"That Nuquer is a very nice girl." Saeros commented.  
  
"That she is. You aren't upset about Bragolfin?" Thranduil glanced at Saeros.  
  
"Of course not, she's to much like her mother. I should not say of my own daughter, or anyone really but, unfortunate is the elf that marries my daughter." Saeros lowered his voice when he said this.  
  
Thranduil raised his eyes but said nothing.  
  
"And the mortal that came with Nuquer, what is that about?" Saeros asked after a few silent moments.  
  
"Oh, that's Nuquer's sister, it's a long story. Nuquer's parents died and a family took her in and she's been with that family ever since." Thranduil briefly described the situation.  
  
"Like young Estel in Rivendell, except opposite then." Saeros nodded, understanding, "It seems as if Nilhisie has calmed down for now then."  
  
"Would seem so."  
  
"It'll give the other elves a chance to court the maidens. Nilhisie was always quite the charmer." Saeros laughed.  
  
"Now we must discuss more important issues." Thranduil held the door to his study open for Saeros to enter.  
  
"Yes, the matters at hand." Saeros thanked Thranduil and entered the room.  
  
~  
  
"Bragolfin," Laithol called to Bragolfin as the three entered Bragolfin's house.  
  
"What?" Bragolfin snapped, she was not in a good mood after being shown up by Nuquer.  
  
"I was just wondering why you dislike Nuquer so much." Laithol replied quietly.  
  
"Not dislike, hate, I hate Nuquer and everything about her." Bragolfin stared out the window seething with jealousy.  
  
"But why? She really is very nice." Tarfirith frowned, she didn't understand.  
  
"I am supposed to be with Legolas, not some country elf who grew up with mortals! Me! I'm supposed to be with the prince and become queen just like my mother always told me I should be!" Bragolfin burst out.  
  
Both of the other elves were quiet. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Then why are going for Nilhisie?" Laithol weakly asked.  
  
"Because-" Bragolfin thought for a few moments, "because, I will work my way to Legolas through his friends." Bragolfin finished.  
  
"That's horr-" Tarfirith was cut off by Laithol when she grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"I will be with Legolas and send Nuquer packing back to her mortal family where she belongs." Bragolfin confirmed to herself.  
  
~ 


	2. A Promise Made

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
So sorry about the delay in updates, blame school! Note to a lot of my dear reviewers: Why have so many of you complained about brunettes being left out?! What do you think Nuquer AND Flora are?! Brunettes! The only blondes around are Legolas, Thranduil, Galadriel, Glorfindel, and the few others written in the books as blondes! The brunettes aren't left out! Nuquer has the beautiful raven hair! Brunettes live on! Thank you and no offence to blondes.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora were setting out to try and brave the river for a swim before the water grew to cold in the fastly approaching fall weather.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful out here." Flora looked at the calm water and the greenery that was slowly beginning to fade surrounding it.  
  
"It is pretty." Nuquer agreed.  
  
"Oh! And cold!" Flora had stepped into the chilly water.  
  
"It's not bad." Nuquer joined her sister in the water.  
  
"Yes, to you it's not so cold but to me it is." Flora pointed out.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Nuquer turned and peered into the bushes behind her.  
  
"You're just paranoid." Flora brushed it off and forced herself deeper into the water.  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side on Elladan's bed talking about their time apart from each other.  
  
"I remember when we used to fight all day." Elladan laughed now at those hard times.  
  
"I never wanted to be around you then." Elrohir recalled.  
  
"That didn't last long, afterwards we could hardly be parted." Elladan went on.  
  
"I never realized how hard it would be to be apart from you for so long." Elrohir looked at this twin.  
  
"It was hard for me as well, knowing that you weren't safe at home." Elladan looked back at his twin.  
  
"Do you think we will ever be parted like that again?" Elrohir asked looking away.  
  
"Not so long as I live on Middle Earth." Elladan promised.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Till the end of all times." Elladan placed his hand over his heart and Elrohir mimicked his movement.  
  
"Until the end." Elrohir repeated.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas?" Nilhisie broke the silence that had grown between the four elves as they lay spread around the garden outside Legolas's room.  
  
"What?" Legolas lazily answered.  
  
"Why did I fall in love with a mortal? What is it in her that I find that I never saw in any of the elven maidens?" Nilhisie pondered.  
  
"Imperfection. Real youth." Legolas shrugged, he didn't know.  
  
"Is that it? Imperfection? Flora isn't perfect, that someday she will grow old and she will die, her life is but a blink for us?" Nilhisie continued on with his thoughts.  
  
"Well, something about her made you stay for more than just a taste." Celebfaug added to the conversation.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nilhisie sat up.  
  
"You know what I am talking about! Every other maiden would have loved to have been with you, still be with you but you wouldn't have any of them. The next thing we all know you're with someone and a mortal none the less." Celebfaug explained.  
  
"Well, I really like her." Nilhisie defended himself, "I like talking to her and being around her, you know? I like her for more than just looks and that kind of thing." Nilhisie explained.  
  
"Speaking of the girls, we need to get you two some girls." Legolas looked at Losenov and Celebfaug.  
  
"Don't think we haven't thought that." Celebfaug rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nuquer have any more sisters?" Losenov laughed.  
  
"What about Eregoin? You two seemed to be talking a lot at the last feast." Legolas suggested.  
  
"Actually I was kind of thinking about her lately." Losenov admitted.  
  
"Go for it." Nilhisie encouraged.  
  
"All right, if I get blown off I'm blaming it wholly on you two then." Losenov acquiesced.  
  
~  
  
Bragolfin and her two consorts were wondering through the woods while Bragolfin was trying to think of some half-evil plan to win over her love's affections.  
  
"How am I going to get rid of that tart?!" Bragolfin sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know." Tarfirith shrugged, she still wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be involved with this scheme, she liked Nuquer.  
  
"You aren't going to do anything drastic are you?" Laithol asked worried.  
  
"No, I'm just going to get her away from my love! I should be with Legolas and I want her gone!" Bragolfin threw a rock she was holding at a tree and it bounced off only to come back and lie and her feet, "I will start with his friends and work my way to him."  
  
"How is that supposed to work?" Tarfirith asked skeptically.  
  
"It will work!" Bragolfin snapped.  
  
Tarfirith rolled her eyes and looked at Laithol who hadn't fully soaked in what was going on and probably never would.  
  
~ 


	3. Innuendo

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Sorry if the updates are a lot slower than they used to be but school has been insane so far and I don't think it's going to get any better. I will try and update once a week though, I promise!  
  
~  
  
"We have to go see father." Elladan said to Elrohir as the two sat on his bed.  
  
"Yes, I've been wanting to see him." Elrohir agreed and the two stood to leave.  
  
"Hey, Elladan." Makathen and Nivrim walked into the room, "Whoa, is that your brother?" He stopped as he looked up and saw the identical twins standing before him.  
  
"Yes, this is Elrohir. He has just returned." Elladan smiled and introduced the two, "Nivrim, Makathen, this is my brother Elrohir. Elrohir these are my friends and fellow trainee's Makathen and Nivrim."  
  
"Hello." They all smiled at each other.  
  
"We'll be back in a while, we have to go see out father, he doesn't know Elrohir is back yet." Elladan excused the two and they made their way towards the main hall where their father was meeting with a few of the head guards.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, do you think Nilhisie really likes me?" Flora asked as she headed towards a large rock to sit on in the middle of the river.  
  
"Flora, you know he likes you! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Nuquer laughed and splashed water at her doubtful sister.  
  
"It just seems like a dream! It's so exciting! What would Faunia think?" Flora hadn't thought of her older sister still back at their home in a while.  
  
"I don't even know where to begin with that. If it was up to her you would never see a man ever and you would stay home and do chores the rest of your miserable life." Nuquer guessed, quite accurately too.  
  
"I feel bad that I don't miss her but she was so protective. Now I feel like I can have a life, I mean look at you and Legolas, you would have never gotten away with that back home!" Flora laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about that, someone might hear!" Nuquer warned and splashed more water at Flora.  
  
In fact someone was listening, Bragolfin. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the two talking. So, Nuquer and Legolas had obviously been intimate together. Jealousy flared in Bragolfin's cold heart and she wanted more than ever for Nuquer to be gone from Mirkwood.  
  
~  
  
"Where are the girls?" Nilhisie sighed and he knocked again at Flora's door and no answer came.  
  
"Probably down by the river." Legolas suggested, "Let's go look."  
  
The two headed out of the palace and into the woods only to be stopped moments later by the lovely Bragolfin herself, "Legolas, Nilhisie, looking for someone?" Bragolfin asked in her sugary sweet voice she reserved just for Legolas.  
  
"Actually I was looking for Nuquer, have you seen her or Flora." Legolas asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
"Oh," all the sweetness had run out of Bragolfin's voice only to be replaced by biting envy, "well, I don't know where those two are and I don't see why you would want to find them." Bragolfin sneered.  
  
Legolas didn't even grant her a reply but instead ignored her remarks and walked off with Nilhisie by his side.  
  
"I really don't like her." Nilhisie said when he thought she was out of earshot, though she wasn't and heard every word he said.  
  
Bragolfin frowned and headed back towards her room, she'd show them, tonight she'd be the prettiest one at dinner. Not even dear Nuquer would compare to her radiance.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer!" Legolas called to Nuquer as he saw her and Flora in the water.  
  
"Legolas!" Nuquer turned and smiled as her prince stopped at the water's edge. Flora followed close behind, though she was shivering and her lips were tinted with purple from the chilly water.  
  
"You look cold, " Nilhisie laughed and Flora gladly left the water and wrapped her fluffy towel around her for warmth.  
  
"Just a little." Flora laughed and moved closer to Nilhisie for warmth.  
  
"It's getting to cold to go swimming anymore, it's going to be a cold winter." Legolas commented as Nuquer came ashore.  
  
"You're telling me!" Flora smiled at Legolas and sighed as Nilhisie wrapped his strong arms around her.  
  
"What did you come down here for?" Nuquer asked as she dried off.  
  
"We were bored so we decided to come bug you." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet." Nuquer rolled her eyes and tossed her towel at Legolas.  
  
"My father is having all his important friends for a 'special' dinner tonight and I though you might want to know so that you had time to get ready and that kind of thing." Legolas said.  
  
"What kind of 'special' dinner?" Nuquer asked, wondering if it would be yet another feast.  
  
"I think they want to discuss the 'impending situation in Mirkwood', that's what my father said earlier at least." Legolas shrugged, he didn't really know.  
  
"Well, let's go, I think we have some time to talk before I have to really get ready." Nuquer raised her eyebrow and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Really? Time to talk?" Legolas looked back at her.  
  
"Gee, not like we have and clue what you two are talking about." Nilhisie shook his head and started back towards the palace.  
  
"Oh, sorry. " Nuquer blushed slightly and followed behind Flora and Nilhisie.  
  
~ 


	4. New News

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Note: From now on redheads can count as brunettes too! Just because I was asked, so I shall answer! That make you happy?  
  
Just a note, I'm saying that Elrohir is older than Elladan, I don't know if it actually says who's older anywhere but then again I'm not Tolkien so I just kind of make stuff up as I go!  
  
~  
  
"Father?" Elladan tapped lightly on his father's study door.  
  
"Come in my son." Elrond replied from within, "I hear there is something of importance for me to see."  
  
"You're right father, it's Elrohir." Elladan smiled as eh and Elladan stepped into the fire-lit study and Elrond's face illuminated with happiness.  
  
"My, son. You have returned at last." Elrond moved to embrace his eldest son.  
  
"Father, I have returned safely." Elrohir wrapped his arms around Elrond's shoulders and let Elrond hold him for a few minutes like he had not done in years.  
  
"I see your hair is a bit shorter." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to disguise myself among the mortals." Elrohir sat next to Elladan on the couch across from their father's chair.  
  
"And, what did you think of men?" Elrond asked his son.  
  
"They are not what I expected." Elrohir admitted with a smile, "I thought they would be all more like Estel, noisy, troublesome, not to mention dirty but, they aren't all like that." Elrohir laughed at the thoughts of they younger foster brother.  
  
"Yes, Estel." Elrond's voice trailed off and Elrohir sensed there was something going on that he didn't know about between Elrond and Estel at the moment. Elrohir snuck a sidelong look at his twin and was answered with a look that clearly said; don't ask.  
  
"I met a very nice mortal girl, her and Estel would get along very well, causing all kinds of trouble." Elrohir laughed at the thought of Valora and Estel together.  
  
Elrond didn't say anything but forced a smile.  
  
"I will tell you more at dinner, I know other's will be wanting to hear the tale as well." Elrohir changed the subject.  
  
"Very well, my son." Elrond nodded watched the two leave.  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir asked of his brother as soon as the two were out of earshot from the study, "is there something going on between Estel and Father right now?"  
  
"Yes, there is. A very big something that Father isn't quite sure what to think about yet." Elladan answered.  
  
"Explain, please." Elrohir encouraged his twin.  
  
"It seem that Aragorn has grown a little since we last saw him, he's no longer a little boy but quite a man. While he was visiting the golden wood he happened upon our dear sister Arwen." Elladan stopped for a moment and Elrohir was utterly lost.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you realize that the two had never really truly ever been together before, Arwen was always of in Lothlorien and when she was home Aragorn was tramping around after the warriors and trying to hunt, right?" Elladan looked at his brother who processed this information.  
  
"That is true, so they finally met?"  
  
"And fell in love." Elladan finished for his brother.  
  
"What?" Elrohir stopped in his tracks, "Our sloppy little, foster, mortal brother has fallen in love with our sister, the Evenstar?" Elrohir couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Yes, and father isn't sure what to make of this." Elladan nodded, he was still not quite used to this information.  
  
"What is Middle Earth coming to?" Elrohir shook his head and followed his brother in a daze back to their rooms.  
  
~  
  
"Why does Bragolfin hate me so much?" Nuquer asked of Nilhisie and Legolas as her and Flora followed the two into the main eating hall.  
  
"We think it's because she wants to be with Legolas." Nilhisie answered.  
  
"Why does she like Legolas so much?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"Thanks, Nuquer!" Legolas looked back at her.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, just you don't like her so why is she so intent on having you as her own?" Nuquer corrected herself.  
  
"She wants to be queen of Mirkwood, what else? Then she could murder Legolas and take the power for herself." Nilhisie prophesied.  
  
"Really?" Flora asked in shock.  
  
"That's what Nilhisie thinks, though it could very well be true, why else would she want to be with me? Just because I look good? Who knows." Legolas shrugged, he didn't even want to imagine that girl's motives.  
  
"Who said you look good?" Nuquer joked.  
  
"Well, I don't hear anyone complaining." Legolas shot back at her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm just playing with you, you know I think you look gorgeous." Nuquer smiled at her prince.  
  
"I know you're joking." Legolas smiled back and kissed her cheek.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil stood at the top of his podium overlooking the elaborately decorated hall for tonight's feast, he had a few big announcements to make tonight, though most people already knew, just had to make them official.  
  
Saeros, Bragolfin's father, stood next to Thranduil as his advisor and most trusted friend.  
  
"Tonight should be exciting, what do you think?" Saeros commented.  
  
"I don't know, most of the announcements are already known, the others, will just be upsetting." Thranduil sighed.  
  
Slowly the great hall begun to fill with elves that were specifically invited to the event. Mostly the most powerful of the elven families in Mirkwood.  
  
His son, accompanied by his usual shadows, Nuquer, Nilhisie, and Flora entered and took their places at the head table. Nilhisie wasn't important himself but his father was there and some day he would be Legolas's advisor, that much was already known.  
  
"Good evening, my good people." Thranduil cleared his throat and prepared to give his announcements. The hall fell instantly silent and all heads faced towards him.  
  
"I have called you head tonight to make the official announcements." Thranduil looked around at the half-expectant faces. "The first matter is of my son," Thranduil pointed to Legolas who stood and bowed for his people, "he is know actively looking for suitable maidens as he has his future marriage in mind." Legolas and Nuquer smiled at each other. "The second is my official decision that some day I will leave the throne and my only son, Legolas, will be appointed the ruler hopefully with a good queen at his side." Thranduil smiled and waited for the polite applause the elves were consented to give.  
  
"The final matter is that of which is becoming over Mirkwood, a great shadow as we feel that the enemy is growing and we are forced to protect ourselves against it." Thranduil knew this announcement would cause some unhappiness in the crowd, "We are appointing more guards to watch our land and we are still not fully certain of what this new threat is or how it can be fully gotten rid of. There is no need to worry at this point as things are under control." Thranduil nodded and sat down, noting the end of the announcements and time for the guests to converse among themselves about the growing threat.  
  
~ 


	5. Friendship Grows

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Legolas was talking quietly to Nuquer about how happy he was they were together, Nuquer was smiling and blushing and trying to convey her feelings which were much the same to him as well.  
  
"Nuquer, you're so-" Legolas was cut short when the doors of the hall were opened suddenly and the bright lights from the corridor illuminated the dimly lit dining hall.  
  
It was Bragolfin and her two accompaniments. Bragolfin had outdone herself this time, her robes were a magnificent golden shimmer and her hair was pulled into an elaborate style usually reserved for only the most formal of event, overdressed for the occasion at hand surely.  
  
"What in the world?" Legolas asked at the same time as many others.  
  
"Is that Bragolfin?" Nilhisie asked in disbelief, not that he ever thought her ugly but she had never been attractive to him before, before this. She had called upon the help of the most prestigious serving women to help her prepare, hence the 'fashionably' late arrival. Everyone in the hall had their eyes on Bragolfin and, she knew it.  
  
Bragolfin strolled nonchalantly to where her father and King Thranduil were seated and gave her greetings.  
  
"Father, His Majesty." Bragolfin smiled at both and headed towards Legolas, much to Nuquer's disliking.  
  
Nuquer had never hated anyone before in her life and this elf was very much testing that boundary. Nuquer was angry because of the interruption of Legolas and his lovely compliments to her, which any girl loves, and because she knew that Bragolfin would come try to torment her.  
  
"Good evening, Legolas, Nilhisie." Bragolfin smiled radiantly, a lit shimmer that was in her hair catching the candlelight on her lips. Poor Laithol and Tarfirith's robes were ridiculously dull compared to Bragolfin's. Both were dressed in the same pale yellow robes that did nothing for their features and made both of them look quite washed out against their stark blond hair. Their hairstyles were that of everyday wear to match the dullness they portrayed.  
  
"Bragolfin." Both Legolas and Nilhisie replied in a sort of stupor.  
  
"You both look handsome tonight." Bragolfin complimented the two.  
  
"You look very nice as well." Legolas replied back kindly. Nilhisie nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Thank you." Bragolfin smiled and glanced at Nuquer to make sure she was hearing all this.  
  
Nuquer crossed her arms and stared back at Bragolfin, she knew what game she was trying to play and two could play at that, "Legolas, I'd love to dance." Nuquer ran her hand down Legolas's arm to fully recall his divided attention. Legolas soon forgot about Bragolfin completely and lead Nuquer by the hand out to dance.  
  
Bragolfin's smiled faded quickly as she watched Legolas lead Nuquer away, that little wench was going to get what she deserved some day.  
  
"Nilhisie, would you care to have a dance with me?" Bragolfin asked sweetly.  
  
"Actually I was going to dance with Flora now." Nilhisie replied quickly and dragged Flora away from the table with him and to where Nuquer and Legolas were wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Legolas, your stalker is starting to stalk me as well." Nilhisie said as he wrapped Flora into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry but, then again it's not really my fault now is it?" Legolas smiled and snuck a glance to see if Bragolfin was anywhere around.  
  
"Do you think she looks pretty tonight?" Nuquer asked of Legolas.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Legolas smiled at her.  
  
"I just want to know, you told her she looked nice." Nuquer pouted a little for effect.  
  
"Nuquer, there's a difference between looking nice and pretty and beautiful." Legolas smiled some more and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"And what is that?" Nuquer tickled the back of Legolas's neck with her finger.  
  
"Nice, is just you know, average and pretty is a little better and beautiful is just someone who must have been sent right from the Valor themselves." Legolas explained.  
  
"Oh." Nuquer looked at Legolas, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Like you, you look beautiful tonight, beyond beautiful, gorgeous in every way." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Aw, Legolas, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Nuquer smiled and blushed a little at the very generous comment.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, ready to ditch this party?" Nilhisie and Flora were dancing next to Legolas and Nuquer.  
  
"Where are we going." Legolas asked.  
  
"Losenov and Celebfaug have 'borrowed' some wine from the cellar and there's a few others that are all meeting out in the woods, you know, the usual." Nilhisie winked.  
  
"The 'usual'?" Nuquer looked at Legolas.  
  
"Just something we used to do when we were younger all the time." Legolas explained and the four started to head nonchalantly towards the doors.  
  
Soon the four had disappeared out the door and were on their way to the sacred place where these meetings had been happening for quite some time.  
  
When they arrived eight other elves were already waiting.  
  
"Losenov, Celebfaug!" Legolas called to his two friends as he entered the clearing.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, haven't had one of these parties in a while have we?" Losenov laughed and handed Legolas a glass, "I got the best there is down there!"  
  
"Is this the wine from down in the cellar?" Nuquer asked as she looked at the five rather large barrels set up.  
  
"Of course it is, and the best kind there is too, it was made by the men down the river. At first it tastes strange but once you get used to it, it's fun." Celebfaug smiled and handed Nuquer a glass.  
  
"This is ale!" Flora exclaimed after she took a drink.  
  
"What?" Celebfaug looked at her.  
  
"It's ale, what men call it." Flora explained after she recognized the taste of it though this was much stronger than she had ever tasted.  
  
"Well, no wonder it always makes us feel so good!" One of the girls they didn't recognize giggled, "I'm Lorindo, by the way. And this is Gilraen." The maiden pointed to the elf standing next to her. "Hello." The elf smiled at Flora and Nuquer. The two were obviously together by the way they had their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Shh, I hear someone coming!" Losenov suddenly whispered to the group and everyone grew silent.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Flora said after a few moments of what she deemed was silence.  
  
"Elven hearing darling." Nilhisie reminded her quietly.  
  
Soon enough the very faint sound of rustling leaves could be heard drawing near the clearing.  
  
"Do we run or what?" Celebfaug looked to the other's for an answer.  
  
"RUN!" Nilhisie shouted as two guards came within eyesight of the clearing.  
  
"Wait!" Flora grabbed Nilhisie's hand and tried to keep up with his quick pace.  
  
The group of elves went flying into the forest in all different directions, the two guards weren't quite sure whom they should go after and compromised by confiscating the alcohol.  
  
"Darn kids, can't do anything with them these days." One guard commented to the other as they did their best to roll the barrels back towards the palace.  
  
"I think we can make an assumption of who those kids were though." The other guard smiled.  
  
"Prince Legolas, Nilhisie, Celebfaug, and Losenov were most definitely here, I can assure you of that." The first guard laughed.  
  
"And you forget the two maidens with them now, lady Nuquer and lady Flora."  
  
"Then there's Losenov and Celebfaug's maiden friends, Carnil and Eregoin."  
  
"And the rest of the group Lorindo, Neldoroth, Lomelinde, Lindar, Gilraen, and of course Rauros." The guard effectively named off every elf who had been in the clearing with precision. This wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened.  
  
~  
  
"You think they know it was us?" Nilhisie asked Legolas when the four had stopped running.  
  
"I don't think so." Legolas replied looking behind him just to make sure they weren't being followed.  
  
"Oh, you know they know." Nilhisie sighed.  
  
"And even if it wasn't us, who would get blamed?"  
  
"Us." Nilhisie laughed knowing full-well Thranduil would blame them for anything gone wrong.  
  
"We are the youngest in Mirkwood, therefor the mischief makers." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yea well, just wait until Elladan and Elrohir come for a visit, then we'll show Mirkwood real mischief!"  
  
"Don't forget Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil!" Legolas added.  
  
"Can we go back to the palace now, it's really cold out." Flora hated to interrupt their conversation but she was beginning to shiver and her toes her going numb.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forget that you are affected by the cold. I'm sorry, come on let's hurry back." Nilhisie wrapped his arms around Flora and started to lead her back to the palace.  
  
"That's so cute!" Nuquer whispered to Legolas as they followed behind the two.  
  
~ 


	6. A Plan of Attack

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Really sorry about that lack of updates but I got caught up in school and my other story I'm writing, it's a Pirates of the Caribbean story, go read it! Yes, that was a shameless plug, no doubt about it.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Legolas was greeted by his father knocking, or rather banging on his door.  
  
"Legolas?! Legolas, are you up yet?!" Thranduil called.  
  
"I am now." Legolas mumbled and threw his covers off unhappily, he was till tired from last night, and Nuquer stayed in the woods talking and wandering underneath the stars until early in the morning.  
  
"I know where you went last night!" Thranduil called.  
  
Legolas moaned and rolled his eyes, he knew this one would be coming.  
  
Thranduil opened and the door before Legolas could open it for him.  
  
"Sit down, I want to talk to you." Thranduil commanded.  
  
Legolas sat right back down on his bed and prepared himself mentally for the long lecture he knew he was about to receive.  
  
"Are you old enough to stop stealing the wine from the cellar yet?" Thranduil started off.  
  
"Yes, I know better." Legolas had heard this so many times before and already knew what to say.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you will ever grow up! How are you supposed to be a respectable King if you are running off drinking whenever you get the first chance?" Thranduil glared at Legolas.  
  
Legolas restrained from saying that his father did the exact same thing but knew it would just bring more trouble," I won't do that when I am King." Legolas answered mechanically.  
  
"On another note I want to talk to you about Nuquer." Thranduil switched subjects.  
  
Legolas was a bit taken back and looked at his father.  
  
"Sometime you will have to marry and you have to do it before you become King, it's the right thing to do. Of course you want to marry a maiden you're in love with but you also have to think of the kinds of heirs you will produce." Thranduil began.  
  
Legolas always hated hearing about heirs and such, it always sounded more like his father was trying to get him to grow plants or something other than raise children.  
  
"Looks aren't the only thing I'm talking about, I mean things like how they will be raised and what kind of training and education they will get and such." Thranduil looked Legolas in the eyes.  
  
"How does this relate to Nuquer?" Legolas wished his father would hurry and get to the point so he could go and see Nuquer.  
  
"You have to make sure she is really the one you want to be with before you marry her."  
  
"Father, we haven't made any such plans. We are still just courting. It will be quite some time before we think of marriage."  
  
"I would just like to see you court some other maidens before you decide." Thranduil finally got to his point, "You know I am fond of Nuquer and even if you don't marry her she can live here, even in the palace if she wishes." Thranduil gave Legolas a sympathetic look.  
  
"And what be a serving maid?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"Whatever, I don't know the point is explore your options don't just choice one girl and think that she must be the right one." Thranduil smiled hopefully.  
  
"Alright father, I will keep my options open." Legolas agreed, mostly to make his father feel like he accomplished something and go away.  
  
Thranduil left the room with a feeling of accomplishment, his son had understood his point. He did like Nuquer very much he just didn't feel she would make the best queen Mirkwood had ever seen. Come to think of it, Mirkwood didn't really have any extremely memorable queens, strange.  
  
~  
  
Legolas dressed and went to the dining hall to see if anyone else had wakened yet. Very much to his dismay the only other person in there was Bragolfin.  
  
"Legolas, good morning." Bragolfin smiled sweetly.  
  
"Good morning." That is when an idea came to Legolas. His father wanted him to see other maidens so, he would! He would use Bragolfin and 'fall' in love with her. She was from a respectable family, and she would be a perfect candidate for a queen. She was also demanding, bossy, overwhelming, and in general a horrible person to be around. A few weeks with her and his father would beg him to take Nuquer back!  
  
Legolas smiled to himself, "You look stunning this morning Bragolfin." Legolas sat across from her.  
  
Bragolfin smiled, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself." So her work was beginning to pay off. Nuquer wasn't following Legolas like the shadow she was and he didn't seem intent on going and looking for her.  
  
"Would you care to come practice archery with me today?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I would love to!" Bragolfin responded. Though she had never in her life even picked up a bow, let alone shot one.  
  
Legolas mentally patted himself on the back, "I will see you after lunch then. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to excuse myself. I have to see my father in the study now." Legolas smiled and stood to leave.  
  
"I won't be late." Bragolfin called as he left. She couldn't wait to see the expression on Nuquer's face when she heard Legolas and her had been practicing archery together and she hadn't been invited.  
  
~  
  
Legolas ran straight to Nuquer's room to let her know of his plan before she heard it from Bragolfin.  
  
"Come in." Nuquer called as Legolas knocked lightly on her door.  
  
"Good morning Nuquer, how are you feeling?" Legolas closed the door behind him.  
  
Nuquer was sitting at her mirror braiding her hair for the day, "What are you doing in here so early?" Nuquer smiled at Legolas.  
  
"My father came to talk to me this morning, about us." Legolas leaned against the wall next to her mirror.  
  
"About us?" Nuquer looked up at Legolas.  
  
"Yes, he wants me to explore my options. As in court other maidens before I decide on marriage."  
  
Nuquer didn't say anything but paused on her hair for a moment. Legolas moved to finish her hair for her. Nuquer stared into the mirror watched Legolas as he did his best to braid her hair in the feminine style. Nuquer didn't say anything but secretly thought of what it would be like to be married to Legolas. She had to admit she didn't find it that hard to imagine. She rather liked the idea.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I'm going to pretend to explore my other options." Legolas smiled as he finished her hair.  
  
"How?" Nuquer turned to face Legolas.  
  
"You know Bragolfin?" Nuquer felt a sudden pang in her heart at hearing that name from her beloved's mouth.  
  
"What about her?" Nuquer stood from her seat and walked to the window.  
  
"I will 'court' her for awhile." Legolas came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Nuquer stood with her arms crossed looking out into the dark sky, it was raining slowly and deliberately to match her sudden change in mood.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I will pretend to both my father and to Bragolfin that I am interested then after she drives my father insane he will beg me to court you again. He said himself that he liked you very much." Legolas explained.  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Nuquer stepped out of Legolas's grasp and turned to face him, her face filled with doubt.  
  
"Then at least I can say I explored other options, leave Bragolfin and come back to you." Legolas smiled hopefully, "It's the only way I can think of to get my father off my back. Please, Nuquer, I can't think of anything better." Legolas pleaded, moving towards Nuquer again. He tried to wrap her in his arms but she shied away.  
  
"You can't hold me if you are courting another maiden." Nuquer pointed out.  
  
"Nuquer, please, don't be angry I am doing this for us." Legolas vied again.  
  
"Do you have to court her? You know how she dislikes me and you know she is just going to cause problems." Nuquer frowned at the thought of the next few weeks.  
  
"Maybe you could go away or something, say you have to return home to see you sister." Legolas suggested.  
  
"I am not leaving while you are courting that girl!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
"It was just a suggestion, I don't want you to leave. I promise I won't do anything with her, not even a kiss or a hug, I won't touch her!" Legolas compromised.  
  
"Then it will be obvious to what you are doing. Just don't kiss her." Nuquer looked away out at the sky, which had begun to let more rain down.  
  
"I promise. Nuquer, you know how I feel about you, I'm doing this for us." Legolas succeeded in wrapping his arms around Nuquer and he placed a kiss upon her brow.  
  
"I know, I just hate to see another girl in your arms, especially that one." Nuquer wrapped her arms around Legolas, feeling bad for her moments of anger.  
  
"I promise this won't take longer than two weeks time." Legolas placed a kiss upon her soft lips and pulled away, "I have to go bathe now. I'm practicing archery with her after lunch." Legolas let Nuquer know.  
  
"Fine." Nuquer nodded and let her prince go.  
  
~ 


	7. Accomplice to the Queen

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Legolas and Bragolfin met for their archery together and Legolas played her with all the charm he could possibly muster, and at times he can be quite the charmer.  
  
Nuquer went to Flora to explain what was going on and as usual Nilhisie was also there and was let in on the plan.  
  
"What do you think of this?" Nilhisie asked Nuquer after she was done explaining what Legolas was planning to do.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't help but feel that something will go wrong." Nuquer confessed.  
  
"Well, if it works then Bragolfin won't bother Legolas anymore and Thranduil will be happy that you two are together again." Flora pointed out the bright side of the plan.  
  
"Yes, if it all goes accordingly." Nuquer frowned.  
  
~  
  
At dinner that evening Legolas made his entrance and as the other elves looked up to great the prince and his usual lady friend they were very much surprised.  
  
One group of older elven maidens, who had always thought the prince very handsome, were in disbelief.  
  
"What is he doing what her?!" One gasped to her friends.  
  
"What happened to Nuquer? I liked her!" Another exclaimed.  
  
"I know that elf, her names Bragolfin and everything I have to say about her is best kept to myself." A third chimed in.  
  
"I've heard things myself." The first agreed.  
  
"Do you think we should invite darling Nuquer to sit with us today?" The second asked with a sympathetic look.  
  
"I think so, we haven't really introduced ourselves properly yet anyways." The third nodded and watched the door for Nuquer.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer contemplated not going to dinner but she wanted to watch Bragolfin and Legolas together. It was Legolas she was worried about doing something that would make her upset, it was Bragolfin.  
  
Nuquer put on her bravest face and headed into the hall, trying not to make eye contact with Bragolfin.  
  
"Nuquer, darling, come sit with us!" The third elf called as soon as Nuquer entered.  
  
Nuquer was startled by the girls calling to her, she hadn't thought about where she was going to sit until the entered the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Nuquer smiled as she sat down next to the three maidens.  
  
"I'm Elgolth, this is Pelesar, and Runil." One of the maidens smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm Nuquer." Nuquer smiled and introduced herself.  
  
"We haven't had a chance to talk since you have come here and we thought now is a good chance." Runil smiled and tried not to mention Legolas, in case Nuquer didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well, thank you, and I love to meet new people!" Nuquer smiled again, thankful more than she could express for these girls.  
  
Nuquer snuck a glance towards Legolas and Bragolfin.  
  
"So, tell us about yourself, Nuquer." Pelesar urged Nuquer.  
  
"Okay," Nuquer began to tell of brief story of her life that enthralled the three maidens.  
  
~  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard someone call out Nuquer's name. She had been instinctively walking towards their usual table when she was waylaid by three maidens Legolas did not usually talk to. He watched as she sat down and the four began to talk. Legolas was glad that she was making new friends but yearned inside for her to be sitting next to him.  
  
"What do you think, Legolas?" Bragolfin suddenly snapped Legolas out of his daze.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Where you listening Legolas?" Bragolfin frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm a little tired, I didn't sleep well last night." Legolas lied.  
  
"Oh, what was the matter?"  
  
"I was upset from the day before. Since I broke off the courtship between Nuquer and I." Legolas feigned.  
  
Bragolfin had been waiting for Legolas to say something about Nuquer, she had not wanted to bring her up in case he suddenly wanted to run back to her for some reason.  
  
"You broke off you courtship?" Bragolfin asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I just didn't feel that we were right for each other and after we got into an argument I called everything off." Legolas lied once again.  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"No, I feel better now. I'm ready to find a new maiden to court." Legolas took a drink of his wine and feigned nonchalance to await Bragolfin's reaction.  
  
"Oh." Bragolfin smiled to herself, "That's ironic. I've been looking for someone myself." Bragolfin let out a little laugh.  
  
"Isn't it though." Legolas smiled and inside felt like running for his dear life from the journey he was about to embark on.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer watched as Legolas and Bragolfin headed towards the door to leave. Legolas looked over as Bragolfin continued to talk about herself with a look of regret in his eyes. Nuquer looked back and the two both saw pain in each other's face. Legolas felt horrible for doing this to Nuquer but if it did work our it would be for the best.  
  
Legolas and Nuquer's gaze was broken off all to soon when Bragolfin lead Legolas out the door, quite oblivious to his pain.  
  
Nuquer turned back to the girls and saw they were all giving her looks of sympathy.  
  
"It's really not what it seems." Nuquer smiled.  
  
Elgolth smiled and placed her hand over Nuquer's, "If you want to talk about we are here for you."  
  
"Actually I kind of would like to talk about to someone who is not involved, could we go somewhere else though?" Nuquer didn't know why she was going to tell these girls she had just met this but she wanted to tell someone who didn't know Bragolfin or Legolas very well.  
  
"Of course!" Pelesar and the others stood and lead her back to Runil's house, it was the closest, "Go ahead talk."  
  
"Legolas and I are still together." Nuquer began. The three looked shocked, "His father wants him to 'experience more options' before he makes his decision for marriage,"  
  
"You two are planning to marry?!" Runil exclaimed.  
  
"We haven't talked about that, actually, but I love him." Nuquer smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"You love him? That's wonderful. Are you sure about it though, is it real love?" Elgolth didn't want to see this sweet maiden ever feel the pain of a broken heart.  
  
"Yes, I'm certain. Otherwise I would be in grief." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"Oh, oh, so you proved your love to one another? You gave yourself to him?" Pelesar understood everything that Nuquer was not saying.  
  
"Yes." Nuquer admitted openly.  
  
"Then what is he doing with Bragolfin?" Elgolth still hadn't quite caught on.  
  
"I know!" Runil said, "He's exploring his other options, or so his father will think so!"  
  
"Yes!" Nuquer smiled, this was a smart girl, "Exactly"  
  
"And what a better candidate than lovely Bragolfin, no one could possibly want her as out future queen!" Elgolth laughed finally understanding.  
  
"That's about it." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"Well, let's hope it doesn't last to long then! Poor Legolas must be dying from listening to Bragolfin talk about herself!" Runil laughed.  
  
"I bet!" Nuquer laughed with them, "Well, I really would love to stay but I'm tired today, I was out late with Legolas last night. I will talk to you all tomorrow though, is that okay?" Nuquer stood and prepared to leave.  
  
"Of course dear! Come anytime!" Elgolth lead Nuquer to the door and waved her off into the night, "She is so nice, I'm glad we finally got to talk to her."  
  
"Yes, I think we should help dear Legolas on his way to showing his father how horrible Bragolfin is and how wonderful Nuquer is!" Pelesar smiled mischievously.  
  
"I think so, after all maybe we could become hand-maidens to the next queen!" Runil smiled, thinking far ahead into the future.  
  
"Oh! That would be wonderful! And such an honour to our families!" Elgolth agreed.  
  
"Ladies, think of what lies ahead of us now! We have to get Bragolfin out of the picture and Nuquer back into Legolas's arms first!" Pelesar reminded her friends.  
  
"We start tomorrow!" Elgolth and Runil exclaimed at the same time  
  
~ 


	8. Bad News

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat on her bed facing her open window and looked out at the few stars she could see in the cloudy night sky. The wind blew the light draperies around and Nuquer kept thinking of her handsome prince.  
  
She blew the candle out beside to bed and lie down, though she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wondering what Legolas and Bragolfin were doing. She was hoping they weren't together.  
  
~  
  
Legolas left Bragolfin at her house and raced back to the palace, he had to see Nuquer! He stopped by the dining room though he had a feeling she wouldn't be there and he was right. He ran through the halls to her room, there was no light coming from under the door though. He stood outside wondering if her should knock or not. A guard coming down the hall made his decision for him, no. He instead, ran around to the courtyard and climbed the wall up to her balcony.  
  
"Nuquer?" He called quietly.  
  
Nuquer lie in bed, half-asleep, thinking the voice calling to her was a dream.  
  
"Nuquer, are you awake?" Legolas called as he climbed over the balcony.  
  
"Legolas?" Nuquer called out in her sleep.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to see you." Legolas answered, thinking she was awake.  
  
Nuquer didn't answer but rolled over.  
  
"Nuquer, are you awake?" Legolas stopped at the side of her bed.  
  
Nuquer opened her eyes and saw someone standing next to her bed, she let out a startled scream, "Shhh! It's me Legolas!" Legolas knelt down and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Oh! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Nuquer sat up in bed, still shocked from her fright.  
  
"I had to see you, I couldn't stand Bragolfin any longer and we didn't talk all day." Legolas crawled under the covers next to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I know, it was horrible. I hated to see you with her." Nuquer cuddled up next to his strong chest and breathed in his scent of the night air.  
  
"I hope this doesn't take long or I will just give up, it's only been one day and I am already sick of listening to her." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Let's not talk about her, it will ruin the night for us." Nuquer smiled.  
  
"You're right, tonight it's about us." Legolas smiled back and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Legolas, I talked to some new girls today." Nuquer said after a few moments.  
  
"I know, I saw you at dinner, how was that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was nice to meet the people that don't live in the palace, make some new friends you know, since I will be here for a while." Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Maybe forever." Legolas smiled hopefully.  
  
"Forever?" Nuquer smiled playfully.  
  
"Maybe, unless it's not good enough for you here." Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
A urgent knock on the door cut them both off.  
  
"Milady, are you all right in there, we heard a scream?" A guard called.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. It was just a dream. I'm sorry to have startled you all. I'm fine." Nuquer called to the guards.  
  
"If you are certain milady, good evening." The guard called back and the two waited until they heard his footsteps down the hall.  
  
"Stay with me here tonight, please." Nuquer kissed Legolas's neck.  
  
"Of course, where else would I go?" Legolas had no trouble making up his mind and pulled the warm covers up around him and Nuquer.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer woke in the middle of the dark night to a strange noise outside her window. She listened silently for a moment before she could tell what the noise was, it was voices outside her window. Nuquer froze straining to hear their nearly silent voices.  
  
"What did the King say?" one voice whispered to the other.  
  
"There are rumours of bands of orcs roaming the free countries lately." The second voice answered. It was two guards, they had obviously met during their night watches.  
  
"What do he will do about it?" The first asked.  
  
"Well, with the way the animals, mostly the spiders and such, have been acting lately, I'd say that he's thinking about fighting against them."  
  
"Well of course we will fight them-"  
  
"No, I meant I think he is thinking about war." The second explained.  
  
"How big?" The first asked after a few moments.  
  
"I don't know, I'd guess just a little war against the orcs, maybe more of a battle I guess." The second answered.  
  
"I've heard rumours about some other things farther away, in Rivendell." The first one nodded.  
  
"You know he will send the prince to fight. He's the best archer in Mirkwood." The second commented.  
  
"Of course! His new maiden friend won't be happy about that. You know how Thranduil is when it comes to sending his son into battle."  
  
"He wants him to go right away and stay until the last minute." The other guard finished for the first one. The voices stopped and Nuquer could hear their footsteps as they walked away.  
  
Nuquer turned and looked at her sleeping prince. He looked beautiful, the moonlight fell across his face and he looked so carefree and happy in his rest. Nuquer curled up closer to him and thought about what it would be like if he did have to go away. It would be horrible, that's what it would be, she though silently to herself.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, wake up. You're having a bad dream." Legolas shook Nuquer gently after being waken up by her unhappy moans.  
  
"What?" Nuquer looked around her, "I was having a horrible dream." Nuquer shook her head and sat up.  
  
"I could tell." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Oh, Legolas I heard two guards talking last night!" Nuquer remembered what she had heard from the guards, "They were talking about orcs being close to Mirkwood and that your father might send you and others away to fight them!" Nuquer exclaimed and hugged Legolas tightly.  
  
"Calm down, Nuquer, are you sure that is what you heard? My father hasn't spoken about this to me." Legolas held Nuquer to him.  
  
"That's what I heard them saying." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"I will talk to my father today." Legolas assured Nuquer.  
  
"If you are going away to fight them I'm coming too." Nuquer said defiantly.  
  
"Nuquer, don't be ridiculous. You are going to stay here where it is safest." Legolas lay back down and let Nuquer rest her head on his stomach.  
  
"I won't be left here waiting for your return." Nuquer looked into Legolas's eyes.  
  
"We'll talk about this after I talk to my father." Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Okay." Nuquer agreed.  
  
~  
  
An hour later Legolas knocked lightly on his father's door.  
  
"Come in." Thranduil called.  
  
"Father, I want to talk to you. I've heard some rumours-"  
  
"Then let me tell you what is true." Thranduil stopped Legolas.  
  
"There are orcs and reports just came to me this morning that said they have crossed the border and are now in the woods." Thranduil looked stressed, Legolas could see this in his father's face, "I'm going to have to send out parties to fight against them. And you are the captain." Thranduil finished.  
  
"When do I have to leave?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"Tonight actually. I'm calling a meeting today to gather the others and you will all leave at sunset." Thranduil looked up at his son, "I'm sorry it's such short notice. Nuquer and Flora will be safe here."  
  
"If they stay." Legolas mumbled to himself and took his leave.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer." Legolas sat down next to Nuquer at lunch after his talk with his father.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing? Remember, you're with Bragolfin now." Nuquer whispered to Legolas.  
  
"That's over."  
  
"What? Legolas, what's wrong?" Nuquer could tell that something was bothering Legolas very much.  
  
"I have to leave tonight. I'm captain of the troops and we are going to fight the orcs, they have crossed our borders." Legolas said sadly.  
  
"Tonight?!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my father just told me this." Legolas placed his hand over Nuquer's and looked into her eyes, "I want you to stay here where it is safe. Okay?"  
  
"Legolas, I need to see my sister." Nuquer suddenly thought of her sister back at her home, had the orcs been there?  
  
"Flora?"  
  
"No, Faunia." Nuquer corrected Legolas.  
  
"You mean you're going to leave Mirkwood and travel back to Dol Amroth? Now? Nuquer, it's not safe!"  
  
"I have to see my sister, what if she's dead?!" Nuquer jumped out of her seat and Legolas followed her out of the dining hall.  
  
"When are you leaving?!"  
  
"Today!" Nuquer called to Legolas as she began to run to her room.  
  
"When will you come back?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Nuquer begin grabbing some of her possessions and shoved them in a pack, "Tell Flora to stay here." Nuquer called to Legolas as she ran down the hall.  
  
Legolas caught up with her and stopped her, "Nuquer, stay here where it is safe!" Legolas pleaded with her.  
  
"I have to see my sister!" Nuquer said quickly and begin to head towards the stables again.  
  
"I'm going with you until the edge of the forest then." Legolas decided.  
  
"That's fine but I must go back home." Nuquer nodded.  
  
~ 


	9. Sudden Skirmish

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, I really want you to stay here." Legolas pleaded with Nuquer as they mounted their horses and headed into the woods towards the border.  
  
"Legolas, what if Faunia is dead?" Nuquer turned and asked Legolas.  
  
"Let the troops get rid of the orcs first before you go out!" Legolas argued.  
  
"I have a bad feeling and I really must go now. Flora will stay here where it is safe." Nuquer answered and urged her horse on faster.  
  
"Fine, all right, go but, I want you to come back as soon as you can! You can bring your sister and your brother back with you!" Legolas agreed, though he was anything but happy about it.  
  
"Thank you. I will only stay for a day then." Nuquer agreed to Legolas's terms, "And while I'm gone, break it off with that witch." Nuquer commanded.  
  
"I will, I will tell her it's off today. I promise." Legolas smiled and followed her until the edge of the woods.  
  
"Here is where we part." Nuquer turned her horse to face Legolas.  
  
"I wish you would rethink this."  
  
"I'm not going to. I will be back very soon though. Don't get hurt while I am gone." Nuquer smiled hopefully.  
  
"Be safe." Legolas smiled back and was about to blow her a kiss when he felt something in him. He whipped out his bow and notched an arrow in it in the blink of an eye. He let the arrow fly and it hit dead center of an orcs chest, "Run!" Legolas shouted to Nuquer as he notched another arrow and let it fly at the orcs companion. Nuquer wheeled her horse and ran back into the forest. She stopped and turned to make sure Legolas was okay. He had downed all the orcs that had come towards him but more seemed to be coming from every direction. Nuquer only had a sword on her and knew that she wouldn't be much of assistance to the fighting.  
  
"Legolas! Come on!" Nuquer called to Legolas. Legolas turned his horse and headed towards Nuquer, the two raced back towards the palace.  
  
They arrived with the orcs en suite behind them and warned the guards. "ORCS!" Legolas called and soon enough more guards were pouring out of the palace with weapons at hand.  
  
"We need to get to my father!" Legolas leaped off his horse and grabbed Nuquer of hers. They ran hand in hand into the palace to notify the king.  
  
"Father!" Legolas called running down the hall to his study, "Father!"  
  
"Legolas, what is it? Why are they guards heading out?!" Thranduil had heard the guard's call and was headed towards the action.  
  
"Orcs, they have attacked, they are heading towards the palace!" Legolas warned his father.  
  
"Towards the palace?! Get the women inside and I want every guard out there fighting! They must be clear of here!" Thranduil ordered and headed to gather more elves to fight.  
  
"Nuquer, go to the dining hall, it's the safe hold!" Legolas commanded Nuquer and this time she didn't resist.  
  
Legolas headed back towards the entrance to see that the orcs had arrived and battle was pursued. Legolas grabbed his fighting gear and hurriedly put it on so he could help.  
  
Most of Mirkwood's inhabitants were now either fighting or taking refuge in the palace.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, what is happening!?" Flora found Nuquer through the crowd of maiden elves in the dining room.  
  
"Orcs are attacking." Nuquer answered with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Faunia!" Flora replied instantly.  
  
"I was on my way to see her when Legolas and I saw the orcs coming towards the palace." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"You were going to see her?" Flora looked upset.  
  
"Yes, Legolas told me the men were going to have to fight against the orcs and I wanted to see if she was okay." Nuquer explained, knowing that Flora would not be happy.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me?!" Flora exclaimed.  
  
"I wanted you to stay here where it was safe." Nuquer grabbed Flora's hand.  
  
"So if you went and Faunia was dead then you'd be attacked and I'd have two dead sisters and I wouldn't have even gotten to say good-bye?! Nuquer, think!" Flora exclaimed at Nuquer.  
  
"I'm sorry Flora, if I had told you you would have wanted to come." Nuquer pleaded.  
  
"All right fine, but after this we are going back together, got it?" Flora calmed down a bit.  
  
"Fine, fine." Nuquer agreed.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas! To the front!" Thranduil ordered of his son. Legolas made his way to the front of the battle and joined other captains with the onslaught of orcs that were trying to make their way into the palace.  
  
"Why are they here?!" Legolas yelled as he let his arrows fly.  
  
"No one knows!" The elf next to him answered as his arrows flew as well.  
  
The battle lasted little more than twenty minutes, luckily there were only a few causalities among the elves, none including death. The orcs had been held back, their numbers not as great as the elves had expected. Their armour was not strong and the elven arrows easily penetrated making the battle easier for the accurate elven archers.  
  
Some of the elves were left to clean of the mess the battle had left and others went to a meeting to discuss a plan of action to be taken.  
  
Late in the evening were the elves finished cleaning the orc mess and had set the carcasses on fire and the meeting was released.  
  
"Nuquer?" Legolas knocked on Nuquer's door. There was no answer.  
  
"They are gone." Nilhisie answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas turned to see his friend standing behind him.  
  
"They left to see their sister." Nilhisie explained.  
  
"I, but, ugh!" Legolas threw his hands into the air.  
  
"They left after the battle. Flora too." Nilhisie frowned and looked at the floor.  
  
"Great. What am I supposed to do now? I have to stay and watch with the other guards for more attacks." Legolas crossed his arms and stared at Nuquer's door.  
  
"I'll go." Nilhisie answered.  
  
"Can you catch them?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'll do my best." Nilhisie promised and nodded before taking off sprinting towards the stables.  
  
Legolas shook his head and frowned before turning to go outside to the garden so he could climb the balcony to Nuquer's room. If he couldn't be with her he could at least be in her room. Legolas spent the night there, trying not to think of all the bad things that could happen to her while she was gone.  
  
~ 


	10. Desecration

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Just a note, sorry this chapter is so depressing! I promise that there won't be more chapters like this for quite some time!  
  
~  
  
Nilhisie rode through the night not stopping for any breaks, his horse driven by his sense of fear from his rider. Nilhisie let his horse slow only when the morning let came peeking over the eastern sky.  
  
Nilhisie peered into the distance to see if he could make out anything that might give him a clue in the distance. Nothing. Nilhisie once again urged his horse into a break-neck pace.  
  
~  
  
Legolas woke feeling more exhausted than he had when he went to bed. His head still filled with the horrible images of Nuquer dead or being held captive by orcs and other such unnamable creatures. Legolas reluctantly left Nuquer's room to head to his father's study for new orders. He wanted more than anything to take his fastest horse and race after his crazy love. But, he knew that if he wanted to win his father's blessing for a marriage, or even to continue their relationship he'd have to stay and show that he was mature and capable of taking charge.  
  
"Legolas, I need you to take nine of your best men to watch the eastern border." Thranduil ordered as soon as Legolas entered the room, not even letting him say a word.  
  
"Yes, sir." Legolas nodded and headed right back out. How was he supposed to keep a good watch for approaching danger when the real danger was his beloved out there without protection!?  
  
~  
  
Nilhisie traveled onward and lost track of time but knew that he was close to Dol Amroth now. Nilhisie could tell his horse was exhausted and he let his horse finally walk at his own pace, he didn't want to hurt the poor animal. He kept all his senses alert for the slightest sound or hint that the girls were near.  
  
Soon enough he heard something in the distance. It wasn't what he wanted to hear though. It was a blood-curling scream or agony. Nilhisie recognized it in an instant, Flora. Nilhisie urged his poor beast on once again and headed towards the sound with fear in his heart.  
  
Nilhisie reached Dol Amroth to find the place in a complete wreck. The once proud gates were destroyed and all the houses and beautiful buildings that once stood were in the same state. Nilhisie leaped off his horse and slowly walked through the ruins. After a few moments he noticed that amid the tumbled houses were also lifeless bodies. Nilhisie gasped to himself and looked up to see Flora lying on the ground, her body shaking with the tears that were falling from her eyes. Nuquer sat with Flora's head in her lap, she too was crying and trying to comfort Flora at the same time.  
  
"WHY!?" Flora sobbed into Nuquer's dirty robe.  
  
"Flora." Nilhisie ran towards his little mortal maiden and brought her into his lap she could cry.  
  
"They're dead, all of them!" Flora cried out and the tears came anew.  
  
"Flora, come back, back to Mirkwood. We can bring their bodies with us and give them a proper burial." Nilhisie whispered softly.  
  
Nuquer stood and stared at her home. It had been the most beautiful place she had ever known, once. She left sick to her stomach that this was not affecting her more. Faunia, Sila, and Tybalt's deaths hurt her though she had seen death before. She was a young elf but still much older than any mortal. She had sisters and brothers come and go throughout her life. It was sad every time though each time seemed a little less heart wrenching. Could it be she was used to death now? She turned and looked at little Flora, so weak, so vulnerable. Flora's crying was beginning to slow. Nilhisie held her in his arms, not saying anything but instead just comforting her with his touch.  
  
Nuquer looked at the dead bodies of her sister, her brother, and her brother-in-law. Their deaths must have been quick, hopefully not to painful and they had died next to each other.  
  
"Flora, come on. Nilhisie is right. We have to return to Mirkwood now." Nuquer said after Flora had finally quieted and now just lie motionless in Nilhisie's arms.  
  
Flora nodded and stood, trying not to look at the dead bodies.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood at the edge of the woods, they had been on watch for a week now. Where was Nilhisie with the girls? Each passing day brought new dreads and fears into Legolas's heart.  
  
"They will be back, remember it's more than a day's journey there alone." Losenov tried to comfort his solemn friend.  
  
"I know, I just can't help thinking that something is wrong." Legolas frowned.  
  
"If they aren't back in two days I'll go looking for them." Losenov smiled.  
  
"All right. I'll give it another two days before I go completely crazy then." Legolas agreed.  
  
~  
  
Their journey back to Mirkwood was slower than they would have liked but, their horses were tired from their hard journey to Dol Amroth.  
  
"Legolas is worried." Nuquer said quietly late into one afternoon.  
  
"It is best we get back as soon as we can before Legolas sends out a search party for us." Nilhisie nodded, he knew Legolas would be loosing his mind with the wait and thought it incredibly mean to live him there waiting for their return.  
  
"Tonight we will be at the border." Nuquer smiled as the forest loomed ever closer.  
  
~  
  
"Son, I know that you have lost Nuquer for a while but you have to focus on the problems here or when she comes back there won't be much to come back to!" Thranduil reprehended his son for his inconsistency to pay better attention to the guarding of the borders, "Do I have to replace you with someone else?" Thranduil threatened.  
  
Legolas's pride flared, he was the most capable for the position and he wasn't about to let someone else take his place as captain, "I'm fine. I can handle this, you do not need to replace me." Legolas stared hard into his father's eyes.  
  
"All right then." Thranduil nodded, "Prove it to me."  
  
Legolas left with a bit of a temper and as if the gods were playing a cruel joke he ran into Bragolfin.  
  
"Legolas!" Bragolfin called out to Legolas.  
  
"I can't talk now." Legolas called curtly to her.  
  
"We need to talk, now!" Bragolfin demanded.  
  
"Hurry up then." Legolas sighed and waited for her to begin.  
  
"What happened between us?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, are we going to get together anytime?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought that we were going to start courting!?"  
  
"No, I'm with Nuquer."  
  
"You told me-"  
  
"Things have changed."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I am with Nuquer right now and I am courting her. Okay?" Legolas sighed once again, it was a horrible idea in the first place, Nuquer was right. She was always right, he should have listened.  
  
"Fine!" Bragolfin shouted and stormed off.  
  
"Lovely." Legolas rolled his eyes, he had a feeling that wasn't the last of her.  
  
~  
  
"Halt!" A guard called out at Nuquer, Nilhisie and Flora approached the borders.  
  
"It's Nilhisie, Lady Nuquer and Lady Flora." Nilhisie answered for them.  
  
"About time you three returned, Legolas has been driving everyone mad!" The guard called and let them pass.  
  
"I can only imagine." Nuquer shook her head and urged her horse into a quicker pace, she hadn't realized how long a week could be when you were away from the one you love.  
  
"Nuquer!" Legolas saw her approaching, a pure picture of perfection upon her beautiful white horse, her hair was loose and her cheeks flushed slightly from the wind. Legolas had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to be home!" Nuquer called out to her prince and slid off her horse to meet his open arms.  
  
"It's felt like so long!" Legolas wrapped his strong arms around Nuquer and held her close to him, "I don't want to let go."  
  
"You shouldn't have let go before!" Nuquer whispered into his ear.  
  
"Was it bad?" Legolas pulled back to look into her eyes.  
  
"They are dead. The orcs ravaged the town and left no survivors." Nuquer recalled the horrible scene in her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Legolas held her once again.  
  
"Come, we need to clean up before dinner." Nilhisie called to Nuquer as he lead Flora towards the palace.  
  
"Go, I'll be at dinner and we can talk." Legolas smiled at his beloved.  
  
~ 


	11. Hopelessly in Love

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Last chapter was depressing; this one is full of love. Deal. ~  
  
Legolas waited as patiently as he could for Nuquer to show up at dinner. Finally he was rewarded for his patience with the arrival of Nuquer, Nilhisie, and Flora all at once.  
  
"Finally!" Legolas smiled as they entered.  
  
"Sorry, we could have come here all dirty but we thought you'd like it better if we were clean!" Nuquer smiled back.  
  
"I was just kidding, it's fine." Legolas lead the three to their usual table only to find that Bragolfin was already there.  
  
"Legolas." Bragolfin looked at Legolas with a non-to-happy look, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what Bragolfin?" Legolas glowered down at her, he was beyond not being in the mood for this.  
  
"About us." Bragolfin stood and stared back at Legolas, completely ignoring the annoyed Nuquer at his side.  
  
"There is no us. Bragolfin, I already told you, there is nothing between us and there will never be." Legolas said as calmly as he could.  
  
"That's not true! You and I went to practice archery together, was that nothing?! You were broken up with her then!" Bragolfin spat back at Legolas.  
  
"I was-" Legolas stopped, he didn't want to admit that he had been using her and it was all a lie but he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Okay, look, Bragolfin, I was having a strange day and I'm sorry I led you on to believe something that wasn't true but Nuquer and I are together more than ever and that won't change." Legolas couldn't even look at Bragolfin as he said this.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I am so sick right now. I cannot believe that this has happened. You have not heard your last from me!" Bragolfin was positively fuming. She made sure Nuquer saw her glare before stalking off.  
  
"That girl, she has some real health issues." Nuquer shook her head as Bragolfin left the hall.  
  
"Tell me about it." Legolas rolled his eyes and sat down, "Is it me or can she ruin a good mood in a matter of seconds?" Legolas looked up at his understanding friends.  
  
"It's her gift." Nilhisie agreed.  
  
"Legolas, don't think on it. Let's just eat and get back to my room so we can talk." Nuquer quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You're right." Legolas agreed.  
  
~  
  
"My lord, the orcs have not been sighted in days. Our scouts strongly believe they have moved towards other towns." A guard was relaying the day's news to the king.  
  
"I believe that myself." Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Should we send the scouts to warn the other towns?" The guard asked.  
  
"No, it's only town's of men nearby and you know how wary they have become of us lately. It would most likely bring more trouble than help."  
  
"Good point my lord, it's been rumour that some of their scouts have been seen close to the borders, most likely patrolling for orcs." The guard nodded his agreement.  
  
"Good then." Thranduil nodded once again, "Have you seen my son lately?"  
  
"Yes, sire, he was just at dinner and I believe lady Nuquer and Flora have returned, safe it appears." The guard smiled inwardly to himself, everyone knew how fond the king was of the elf and her mortal sister.  
  
"That is good news to hear." Thranduil once again nodded.  
  
"Do you wish to speak to him, my lord?" The guard ventured to ask.  
  
"No, no, that is fine. You are dismissed." Thranduil turned and stared into the small fire that was desperately trying to lay its claim in the massive fireplace.  
  
The guard turned and left the king to his thoughts.  
  
~  
  
"Let's go back to my room, okay?" Nuquer suggested to Legolas.  
  
"All right, night you two." Legolas smiled at Nilhisie and Flora as he followed Nuquer out of the hall.  
  
"I think those two would make a great king and queen of Mirkwood, don't you think?" Nilhisie smiled at Flora.  
  
"I think so." Flora had to agree.  
  
"They would be the most interesting thing that has ever happened to this place." Nilhisie laughed.  
  
"I bet! Let's go for a walk, I want to see the stars tonight." Flora suggested.  
  
"I know just the place." Nilhisie grabbed Flora's hand and led her into the evening.  
  
~  
  
"Let's talk." Legolas said as he closed Nuquer's door.  
  
"I don't want to talk, you fool, kiss me." Nuquer grabbed Legolas's hand and brought him closer to her.  
  
"Oh, that's fine with me then." Legolas smiled and obeyed her command, not letting her out of his grasp.  
  
"Legolas, I love you." Nuquer whispered into his ear as they backed towards her waiting bed.  
  
"I love you." Legolas answered and began to kiss her neck and around her dress line.  
  
"Show me how much you love me." Nuquer sighed as she let herself fall back into the soft covers and Legolas followed her.  
  
"I will love you from here to the stars and back." Legolas ran his hands along Nuquer's sides, feeling her delicate curves.  
  
"My prince." Nuquer started to pull Legolas's tunic over his head, letting Legolas know what she wanted.  
  
The two rolled around in a world of blankets and pillows all to themselves, their bare flesh against each other and the pleasures of those truly in love.  
  
~  
  
"It's beautiful." Flora sighed as Nilhisie held her close to him, he had taken her up into his favourite tree.  
  
"Though you are more beautiful." Nilhisie looked as his mortal love.  
  
"You flatter me." Flora blushed.  
  
"Flora, you should be flattered everyday of your life, waited upon hand and foot, and given the utmost care in every aspect, let me do that for you." Nilhisie pressed Flora closer to him.  
  
"Anything you want, you got it." Flora let herself be taken away by his words and before she realized it she was back on the forest floor and her lips were on Nilhisie's.  
  
"Flora, I never want to let you go." Nilhisie sighed as he lay on the ground next to Flora.  
  
"Nilhisie, I think it's time." Flora looked into Nilhisie's eyes. He looked back unsure of what she meant but it soon clicked in his mind.  
  
"You sure?" Nilhisie asked.  
  
"Yes. I know I want it." Flora smiled and kissed Nilhisie to help ease his anxiety.  
  
The two slowly undressed each other and proved their love for each other underneath the unusually bright stars. They were left alone in the woods until they fell asleep, still unclothed in the middle of the night.  
  
~  
  
Morning came, seemingly late, the next day. It was as though the elves weren't the only ones not wanting to arise.  
  
Nuquer lay in Legolas's arms, his warm skin against hers. He was still asleep and dreaming of her. She kissed his forehead, she was lucky to be with such a beautiful elf.  
  
"Morning." Legolas smiled as Nuquer backed away from Legolas.  
  
"You're awake." Nuquer smiled, not expected that after she had kissed him.  
  
"Yes, and I don't want to leave you though I have to in a little while. I'm still on duty." Legolas sighed, unhappily.  
  
"It's okay, I'll let you go." Nuquer joked.  
  
"That's good." Legolas laughed.  
  
"I have a feeling that Flora and Nilhisie did something last night." Nuquer said quite suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean." Legolas was confused, "Can you feel her feelings?"  
  
"No, not quite but I just have this feeling they were doing the same thing we were." Nuquer rolled over onto her back and the sunlight streamed across her dark hair, making it glow with a golden tinge.  
  
"Hmm, maybe." Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You'd better go, I think it's later than we realize." Nuquer sat up in bed.  
  
"Probably, I will see you tonight." Legolas put his clothes on in a rush and headed out the door.  
  
"Now to find my sister." Nuquer smiled.  
  
~ 


	12. A Face Time Changed

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
I just want to mention I realize that the times and ages in my story are really screwy but just forget all that and enjoy anyways!  
  
~  
  
Flora woke up to the sun gently flitting in and out between the golden tree leaves.  
  
"Nilhisie, we have to get up!" Flora suddenly realized their lack of clothing and how anyone could just happen upon them.  
  
"Hmmm." Nilhisie replied sleepily before rolling over and processing this information, "Oh, you're right. What were we thinking!?"  
  
"Who knows, put your clothes on!" Flora laughed and pulled her robes back on, "I cannot believe we did that! It was kind of exciting though." Flora blushed.  
  
Just as Nilhisie finished pulling on his tunic a guard happened into the clearing, "Oh, you two are out and about early this morning." The guard smiled.  
  
Flora and Nilhisie looked at each other and laughed, "It's a beautiful day." Nilhisie called as the two ran towards the palace.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat waiting on Flora's bed for her returned, was she going to hear a thing or two about this.  
  
Flora burst into her room and closed the door behind her, she didn't even notice Nuquer lying on her bed.  
  
Flora twirled in a circle and hummed an old love song.  
  
"Happy this morning?" Nuquer asked and Flora jumped at her voice.  
  
"Oh! You scared me. What are you doing in here?" Flora came and sat on the bed next to Nuquer.  
  
"Why weren't you in here?" Nuquer countered.  
  
"Um, okay, I'll tell you. Nilhisie and I went for a walk in the woods last night after dinner and then we slept out there." Flora looked away as she said this.  
  
"You're leaving something out, I know it." Nuquer grabbed Flora's hand, "Did you; did you do what I think you did?" Nuquer smiled.  
  
"Yes! We did! I can't believe it and afterwards we fell asleep in the woods without any clothes on! It was amazing." Flora burst.  
  
"Fell asleep in the middle of the woods with no clothes on! Goodness!" Nuquer laughed and hugged her sister, "You realize how upset our older sister would be with us right now? As she always said, 'wait until you are married', that sort of thing." Nuquer giggled.  
  
"Well, she's gone, I guess we really don't have to worry." Flora reminded Nuquer.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Nuquer had nearly forgotten the death of her family at the hands of the orcs. Flora was the only one left now.  
  
"Let's not go there right now, we're happy." Flora quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Flora, have you told Nilhisie you love him yet?" Nuquer put her head on Flora's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, last night." Flora smiled and laid her hand on Nuquer's.  
  
"I think I want to be Legolas's bride." Nuquer said quietly.  
  
"He asked you?!" Flora exclaimed.  
  
"No, oh no, just if he did ask I would say yes. I want to be his princess." Nuquer cleared up her statement.  
  
"I think he will ask soon." Flora predicted.  
  
"Why's that?" Nuquer moved her head to look at her sister.  
  
"He loves you, you love him and it just seems right, that and his father wants him to find a bride soon." Flora pointed out.  
  
"Maybe he will ask soon. I want him to." Nuquer sighed.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, who is that in the distance?" A guard pointed to a figure coming nearer to the borders and by the looks of it carrying something with him.  
  
"It looks like a man and he is bringing something, I don't know what but it seems to be alive, and fighting against his carrier." Legolas could not tell who the man was or what he was carrying so he set up guards on the edge of the border to wait for the man to arrive at the borders.  
  
Legolas left the guards and went to check on the other elves watching the borders and listening to the news.  
  
Later in the day in went back to where the man was seen and he was just arriving at the borders.  
  
"Who goes there?!" A guard called out.  
  
"It is Estel, and with me I have the creature Gollum." The man replied.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed, he hadn't recognized the man at all, he was fitted in the typical dirty ranger clothes and his features seems hardened and rougher than the last Legolas had seen of him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, it has been a long time." Aragorn smiled at Legolas, "Didn't recognize me did you?"  
  
"That I didn't, you are all grown up little Estel." Legolas joked, "What is this creature and why do you bring him here?"  
  
"This is Gollum, he is of some importance, to be spoken to your father about, he is here for to be held captive." Aragorn explained, taking on an air of a man on a duty. Legolas had never heard Estel seem so mature or capable before. He's memories of the man were all his older twin brothers playing mischievous pranks on him.  
  
"I will take you to my father then." Legolas nodded.  
  
"How have you been my friend?" Aragorn asked as the two walked away.  
  
"Very well, Nuquer and her sister are staying here in Mirkwood."  
  
"Ah, so I'm assuming you two must be together then?"  
  
"Yes, and I think I might ask her to be my bride sometime soon." Legolas confessed to the man.  
  
"Really? You two really must have something going." Aragorn laughed, never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Legolas and Nuquer to stay together out of all the summer romances he saw in Rivendell, "I hear that the other two elf maidens, Maik and Ven have gone to the Havens."  
  
"That is true. Elrohir and Elladan must be saddened by that." Legolas nodded.  
  
"They are but I think they will get over it." Aragorn smiled, "You know those two."  
  
"Yes, I didn't think their mourning would last to long. Not to say anything against the girls."  
  
"I know what you mean." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Legolas." Nuquer had just been leaving the palace with Flora as Legolas and Aragorn were coming in.  
  
"Hello Nuquer, I was just taking Estel to see my father." Legolas explained as he gave Nuquer a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Estel? My have you changed since I saw you in Rivendell!" Nuquer was just as shocked as Legolas, she hadn't recognized the hardened ranger either.  
  
"Yes, new life to live now. You are looking as lovely as ever, and you lady, uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Flora." Flora smiled at the dashing ranger.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Aragorn smiled and followed Legolas into the palace and towards the study where Thranduil would surely be.  
  
~ 


	13. Painful Past

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
My, my you reviewers tend to think the worst! Am I that mean? Wait, don't answer that, I am. Once again I laugh at myself for making this story so not correct with Tolkien's timeline. Oh yea and I completely made up of the elven 'coming of age' ceremony thing.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer watched as Legolas led Aragorn into the castle.  
  
"Wow, he did not look like that over the summer!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
"He is handsome." Flora remarked.  
  
"He does have a sort of rugged handsomeness about him doesn't he?" Nuquer agreed, "Come on, let's go find Elgolth, Pelesar, and Runil." Nuquer was taking Flora to meet the girls she had met the other night at dinner when she and Legolas had "taken a break".  
  
"Coming." Flora had one last look towards the ranger and followed her sister.  
  
~  
  
"So that's Nuquer's sister?" Aragorn asked Legolas as they headed towards the study.  
  
"Yes, she's very nice." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Not to mention pretty. You seem to have a lot of pretty maidens running around Mirkwood." Aragorn smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Oh yes, sure, unless you've known them all your life." Legolas laughed, though he had to admit they were very pretty.  
  
"I still can't believe you and Nuquer are together, that is amazing." Aragorn commented once again.  
  
"Why is that so amazing?" Legolas turned and smiled at Aragorn.  
  
"You are a flirt, over here over there, talking her and her, and her. Nuquer is the same way, she doesn't stay put, so how you two remain together is beyond me!" Aragorn laughed.  
  
"I am one satisfying elf." Legolas smiled and let Aragorn into the study.  
  
"That must be it." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, is that you!?" Elgolth voice called from inside her house where Pelesar and Runil were also.  
  
"Yes, and I brought my sister, Flora." Nuquer called back, happy they were home.  
  
"Hello." The three girls smiled at once to Flora.  
  
"Hello." Flora smiled back.  
  
"How's the plan going with Legolas?" Runil smiled and moved over so Nuquer could sit next to her.  
  
"It's off, we decided not to do it." Nuquer shrugged.  
  
"What? Why?" Pelesar looked disappointed, "I wanted to see that horrible girl given a taste of her own medicine!" Pelesar frowned.  
  
"What do you mean a taste of her own medicine?" Flora interjected.  
  
"Have you not heard about that girl?" Runil looked at Flora.  
  
"No, I can't say I've heard to much about her, not many elves talk about her." Flora shrugged.  
  
"And for a reason, no one likes her." Elgolth added.  
  
"What did she do to make everyone not like her?" Nuquer was interested.  
  
"Years ago, many years ago actually, when I believe I had just had my 'of age' ceremony, so she was about 200 maybe, there was an elf that she liked. Now he was much older then her, probable 3,000 or so-"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Flora interrupted, she knew elves were immortal and lived forever but she had only known younger elves.  
  
The four laughed and continued "Well, I think it was the first elf that she had fallen in love with and she wanted very much to be with him. Her father though, wouldn't allow it, not to mention the other elf wasn't to certain about that arrangement either. Well, Bragolfin was extremely upset that she couldn't have her 'beloved' she made a huge deal of this and threatened to leave the lands forever. Now, before this little instance she was very much liked by everyone, her father was a popular man, though I can't say much for her mother."  
  
"What was wrong with her mother?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"She was just like Bragolfin is now." Runil shook her head, "I remember her, she expected everything to be handed to her whenever she wanted."  
  
"Yes, very much so, and she I turn expected things to be like that for her only daughter, so Bragolfin become very used to having everything she wanted and had never been told no until she feel in love with this older elf."  
  
"Who was the elf?" Flora asked, enraptured with the story.  
  
"You know, I can't recall his name I didn't know him, he was from Lothlorein, and he didn't stay in Mirkwood very long." Elgolth shook her head.  
  
"Oh, well go on."  
  
"Bragolfin cried and sulked for weeks on end about this and of course everyone felt bad that she was going through this though we all agreed she needed to get over it. Then finally the elf was gone back to Lothlorein and news came a year later that he had married a beautiful maiden and the two were happy together. This enraged Bragolfin, she thought that if she couldn't have him then no one should."  
  
"That's horrible!" Flora commented.  
  
"Yes, and Bragolfin demanded a holiday in Lothlorein and she was sent. There she made that poor elf's wife horrible! I don't know all of what happened but it wasn't ling before she left for the Grey Havens." Elgolth finished.  
  
"And that's not the only time she's fallen in love and made the girl who her beloved was in love with very sorry they every set eyes on their love. She's done it three times to date." Runil said sadly.  
  
"Three times she's sent girls packing to the Grey Havens to be in peace!? That is outrageous!" Flora was shocked, "And nobody has done anything about this!?"  
  
"There is nothing we can do, we aren't going to send her to the Grey Havens and she's not done anything punishable by the king, she's just annoying." Pelesar pointed out.  
  
"She should be exiled." Nuquer sighed and sat back in her chair, "If she thinks she is going to do that to me and Legolas, she has another thing coming." Nuquer said defiantly, "Just wait until I am queen and she tries to pull something like that again!"  
  
"Oh, that would be wonderful! " Runil laughed.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, calm down. Nuquer is going to be princess before she is a queen and until then we are going to help make sure that Bragolfin does not touch Legolas and Nuquer's relationship in the least." Elgolth reminded her friends.  
  
"You guys are the best." Nuquer smiled.  
  
"This isn't just for you!" Pelesar laughed, "I want to see her go down too!"  
  
"All right then, let's do it!" Flora laughed along with Pelesar.  
  
~  
  
"Yes, you may leave the creature Gollum here." Thranduil said gravely to Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you, King Thranduil, I trust you will keep care and watch over him." Aragorn bowed and left the room. Legolas was waiting in the hall. "Well, he stays." Aragorn told Legolas.  
  
"Great, and I bet I get charge over him too." Legolas sighed, then smiled at his friend, "Not that I'm blaming you of course." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Yes, sorry about that. But, you are a man now."  
  
"No, I am not a dirty man, I am an elf." Legolas joked, the two walked towards the dining hall, "Let's see if the girls are at dinner."  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora left with Elgolth, Pelesar, and Runil to meet Legolas at dinner.  
  
"I hope Bragolfin doesn't show up." Pelesar muttered as they entered the hall.  
  
"I would feel sorry for her and what kind of like she had if she weren't so evil." Flora shrugged.  
  
"Let's not even talk about her anymore, I don't want to be sick before I eat." Nuquer stopped any further conversation.  
  
"Nuquer, how have you been?" Legolas and Aragorn were already in the hall when the girls arrived.  
  
"Good and you?" Nuquer gave Legolas a loving kiss.  
  
"Fine. Mind if Estel eats with us?" Legolas asked the girls.  
  
"Not at all." They replied.  
  
The group sat down and had a peaceful dinner, until Bragolfin showed up at the end with Laithol and Tarfirith.  
  
"Those poor girls, they are afraid to leave Bragolfin because they know how vengeful she is." Elgolth sighed as the two girls followed Bragolfin in with unhappy looks.  
  
"Oh great, and I was having such a nice time." Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes with a silent prayer to the Valar she would leave them alone.  
  
Luckily for Legolas, Saeros, Bragolfin's father intercepted her before she could talk to Legolas.  
  
"Hurry, let's go!" Nuquer whispered and the group ran out of the hall.  
  
Saeros watched them leave before he finished talking to his daughter, he was sick of her games and didn't want the prince to be her next victim, that would not do well for the family.  
  
~ 


	14. You and Me and the Baby Makes Three

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
The autheress is not present at the moment, this is her pet Balrog present to say that she is well aware of the ridiculousness of the time periods in her story. Silly autheress didn't bother to think to far ahead when she starting writing this story now did she?! No!? What a *insert Balrog curse word here*!!! She sent me to tell you that the time is off in her story BY A LOT and she has to much pride to tell you so herself. So I get stuck with the dirty work of telling all you wonderful reviewers that she's a 'poo- head' and please excuse her for her lack of brains but since you are all creative people yourself, pretend it's all correct. Thank you and have a nice day, now where's my raise?!  
  
~  
  
The group separated and went their different ways. Legolas followed Nuquer back to her room, he wanted to have a serious talk with her.  
  
"Nuquer, I think we should talk about our future." Legolas sat on the bed across from Nuquer.  
  
"I think so too." Nuquer smiled, as much as this conversation made her nervous it was a good nervousness.  
  
"My father knows that we have been courting for quite some time now, and at the beginning of this year he told me he wanted me to start looking for my future bride."  
  
"Yes, I know he did, I believe he has said that to me a few times." Nuquer smiled and took Legolas's hand.  
  
"I love you Nuquer, and I love being with you." Legolas looked into Nuquer's eyes with nothing but love, "I am in this relationship with all my heart. I need to know what you're in it for. I think I already know but I need to hear it from you."  
  
"I am in this with all the love I have, I promise." Nuquer said very sincerely, "My heart is yours and as long as I live it will never belong to another soul."  
  
"That is what I needed to hear, and what I wanted to hear. I want to have your heart and you to have mine as well." Legolas smiled and kissed Nuquer.  
  
"What does your father think of us?" Nuquer asked, but what she meant was something else.  
  
"He thinks you would make a wonderful queen, I hear him talking to his counselour the other day. He doesn't want me to know but he said that he hopes I choose you." Legolas smiled and lay down.  
  
"Really? I feel honoured." Nuquer smiled and lay down next to Legolas.  
  
"You should, my father doesn't like anybody!" Legolas laughed.  
  
They fell silent for a few moments. Nuquer waited for a few moments for Legolas to speak again. She had secretly hoped he was going to propose tonight, she had really thought he was going to after that speech.  
  
"Nuquer," Legolas broke the silence and Nuquer felt her heart leap in anticipation, "are we ready to rule this land?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Nuquer was downfallen again.  
  
"Could we do things right? My father is a conservative ruler you know, as were nearly all the kings before him." Legolas stopped.  
  
"Legolas, I think Mirkwood is ready for a new ruler, really I do, not that your father is a bad ruler, that's not what I saying at all but it's time for change." Nuquer replied honestly.  
  
"I think you're right." Legolas agreed.  
  
"I always am." Nuquer laughed.  
  
~  
  
Bragolfin lay in the cold shrubs outside Nuquer's window listening, she had heard everything said between them and she was livid. Legolas was supposed to be hers and he would be! She swore to herself that she would break them apart before Legolas had a chance to propose. He was very near asking tonight and she wouldn't let that happen again.  
  
Bragolfin quietly climbed out of the shrub and motioned for Tarfirith and Laithol to follow her back to her house, "I am outraged right now, Legolas nearly proposed to her!" Bragolfin shook her head.  
  
"Bragolfin, why don't you just find someone else?" Tarfirith suggested.  
  
"No, I want Legolas and I will have him. It makes sense too! I come from a very wealthy family, he's the prince of Mirkwood, we should be together! That's how all the other marriages have been in that family! Every since there has been a Mirkwood the crown prince marries a girl from a prominent family in Mirkwood. Well, that's my family and it's our turn to have an ancestor be royalty!" Bragolfin hissed at the two girls.  
  
~  
  
The cold winter months passed and Bragolfin had been sent to Lothlorein by her father, the only way he could think of to save the relationship between Legolas and Nuquer. Though the ruckus she caused for this almost allowed her to stay. In the end she had been escorted to Lothlorein where she remained all winter, much to the delight of quite a few Mirkwood inhabitants.  
  
The pressure was relieved from Legolas and Nuquer by this maneuver and they thanked Saeros silently the whole while she was gone. Their love blossomed and grew and when Legolas wasn't at his duties as a captain of the guard the two were constantly seen together. Flora and Nilhisie also grew in their relationship though at a slower level than that of Nuquer and Legolas.  
  
When the first sign's of winter's departure showed things were looking very hopeful for the future of Mirkwood, a new year was upon them and rumours and hopes of a new princess flowered with the first brave flowers of spring.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, I feel sick again." Flora complained one morning as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You have been sick every morning this past week." Nuquer commented.  
  
"Yes I know, I've been feeling miserable." Flora lay on Nuquer's bed, "What do you think is wrong with me?"  
  
"You're a dirty human." Nuquer joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny, seriously. Take me to see the healer today please." Flora begged of Nuquer.  
  
"Why do I have to take you?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"Because you're my big sister and because you're an elf and so is everyone here." Flora gave Nuquer a sad face.  
  
"Fine, let's go now before anyone else goes." Nuquer grabbed Flora's hand and led her out the door.  
  
"Where are you two going this lovely morning?" Nilhisie asked as the two walked out.  
  
"She is taking me to the healer, I was sick again this morning." Flora smiled at Nilhisie.  
  
"Again? Flora, what is wrong?" Nilhisie walked with them as they headed towards the healer.  
  
"I don't know, we're about to find out." Flora smiled and waited outside the healer's door. Fortunately for her their was a personal healer for the king and his family and close friends.  
  
"Come on in. Who is need of my assistance today?" The healer was a kindly older elf, of great age and had been with the family since nearly the first rulers.  
  
"It's me." Flora sat on a chair and looked as sick as she felt.  
  
"Well, I can't say I know as much about humans as I do elves but you're in luck that I know a good deal. I will have a look, you two out in the hall." The healer ordered Nuquer and Nilhisie.  
  
The two shut the door behind them and waited.  
  
~  
  
An hour later the healer emerged, looking very grave.  
  
"She's okay isn't she?" Nilhisie was worried by this look.  
  
"Oh, she's perfectly healthy." The healer assured the two.  
  
"Then what is it?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"She is nearly three months pregnant." The healer replied with a frown.  
  
Both Nuquer and Nilhisie stood in shook. Finally Flora appeared in the door with tears running down her face. Nilhisie moved to hug her. Nuquer stood unable to believe what she had heard.  
  
"Humans tend to be more prone to becoming pregnant from elves than other elves are." The healer explained, "They cannot choose whether they want a child or not, it just happens."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nuquer asked quietly.  
  
"That is for her to decide." The healer sighed and closed the door as the three left to go back to Flora's room.  
  
"Nilhisie is the father, right?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"Yes, he's the only one that could be." Flora nodded.  
  
"Well, then you two need to decide what is to be done." Nuquer smiled hopefully at the two.  
  
"We will." Nilhisie gave Flora a kiss on the forehead and lead her into her room.  
  
"I can't believe this happened." Flora sighed, "I'm not even married."  
  
"We could get married." Nilhisie said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We could do it soon so no one would know that this happened before we were married." Nilhisie suggested.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Flora asked.  
  
"Yes, for you, for the child." Nilhisie held Flora's hand.  
  
"I don't know. I wanted to marry when the time was right, for love. I love you I just think that I'm not ready." Flora looked out the window at the clouds hanging over the sun.  
  
"Whatever you want." Nilhisie smiled.  
  
"Let's wait to get married. I don't care what other people think." Flora decided.  
  
"Okay." Nilhisie nodded.  
  
~ 


	15. For Tomorrow

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
"She's what?" Legolas looked at Nuquer as she told him the news of her sister. "She can't be, it's, it's, is she?"  
  
"Yes, we took her to the healer and she is." Nuquer nodded.  
  
"What are her and Nilhisie going to do?" Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing, things were going so well the past three months and now something like this had to come up.  
  
"I haven't heard yet, it all just happened this morning and I think they are still talking about it now." Nuquer sighed.  
  
"That's not good." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No, but we'll survive." Nuquer smiled hopefully at Legolas.  
  
~  
  
That night at dinner Flora was unusually quiet.  
  
"Flora, it's okay, people will understand." Nuquer said encouragingly.  
  
"Because things like this happen all the time." Flora didn't mean to sound so harsh but she couldn't help it, she was still so young with so much left in the world to do and something like this has to happen.  
  
"Flora, the elves here aren't like people were back at our home. Yes maybe things won't be so easy but in time they will come to understand and it'll be fine." Nuquer ignored her sister's caustic remarks.  
  
"Will the kind let me stay here?" Flora looked at Legolas and Nuquer.  
  
"I'm sure my father will let you stay, you are my friend and he likes you." Legolas assured little Flora, "I'll talk to him tonight, okay?" Legolas offered.  
  
"Fine, all right." Flora agreed halfheartedly.  
  
"It'll be fine in the end." Nilhisie smiled at his beautiful Flora.  
  
~  
  
Flora retired to her rooms that night and stayed there most of the following day. She felt everyone knew about her. Nuquer tried to pry her out but it was to no avail.  
  
"Legolas, we have to tell her what your father said, come on." Nuquer urged Legolas to follow her into Flora's room.  
  
"I talked to my father, Flora, he said you are more than welcome to stay here n the palace and you can raise the child here as well. He will be able to chose if he wants to be immortal or mortal when the time comes. He will be happy here." Legolas explained to Flora.  
  
"How did you know it was a he?" Flora looked at Legolas.  
  
"The healer already talked to my father before I got there, she told him everything." Legolas answered truthfully.  
  
"Okay." Flora didn't say anything for a while, "I feel so ashamed."  
  
"Don't Flora, you did it out of love and the child will be loved here in Mirkwood, could you think of a happier home?" Nuquer put her arm around her sister for comfort.  
  
"I guess not." Flora admitted. Though she didn't want to imagine the next six months and the nasty rumours she was going to start hearing.  
  
~  
  
Legolas and Nuquer sat in the garden outside her room in silence.  
  
"It's going to be rough for Flora." Legolas speculated.  
  
"Yes, but at least we be here for her. And Nilhisie asked if she wanted to marry but she decided to wait."  
  
"Why is she going to wait?"  
  
"I don't know." Nuquer shook her head.  
  
"This isn't the best time to be with child, there has been more activity with orcs and fear of an attack." Legolas sighed, he was sick of hearing things about rumours in Mordor and such.  
  
"But is there anywhere safer but here?" Nuquer asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know, possibly Lothlorein or Rivendell but we don't have escorts to spare to travel with her there and the roads are much to dangerous for her to go with just a small party, especially since she is not feeling well." Legolas shook his head, she would have to stay here.  
  
"It's best though, she needs to be around people she knows." Nuquer added.  
  
"Yes, she needs you most of all right now." Legolas smiled at Nuquer. Suddenly a though came into his head, he wanted to propose, he had known she was the one for him but, now it really hit him that he wanted her for his bride and no one else. He came close to doing it when a guard walked into the garden.  
  
"Prince Legolas, lady Nuquer, just doing a routine check of the gardens." The guard smiled, feeling he had intruded in on something he wasn't meant to.  
  
"Good you are doing your duty." Nuquer smiled at the guard.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked up at the stars, not right now but, soon.  
  
~  
  
Flora lay in bed, she was feeling sick, again. She had been sick three weeks now, ever since the beginning of February. She didn't want to move.  
  
"Flora, I think you should get up and walk around a bit, go outside and get some fresh air." Nuquer urged her sister.  
  
"I can't get up, if I get up I'll throw-up." Flora moaned.  
  
"I'm worried about you." Nuquer sat on the bed and looked down at her sister.  
  
"I want this thing out of me." Flora pouted.  
  
"Flora, darling, soon enough, don't rush it." Nuquer shook her head.  
  
"Where's Nilhisie? I'm going to kill him for this." Flora rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you need to see him right now." Nuquer shook her head again, the baby was making Flora very disagreeable.  
  
"Just give me some water and leave me alone." Flora sighed.  
  
"No problem." Nuquer handed her a glass of water and dashed for the door.  
  
"How is she?" Nilhisie asked as he came towards the room.  
  
"Don't go in there, you don't want to hear to things she is saying." Nuquer warned.  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Nilhisie, having been subjected to Flora's bad temper the night before was only too happy to turn and go the other way, Flora was not nice to be around anymore.  
  
~  
  
Legolas waited one evening in Nuquer's room, she would soon be back from dinner. He purposefully hadn't gone to dinner so that she would come back to her room alone. A month had passed since the night he had decided he would propose and he was going to do it now. He had flowers scattered everywhere and candles were lit around the room, it was delectably romantic and he knew Nuquer would like it.  
  
Nuquer opened her door to find Legolas standing by her bed, now covered in a layer of soft rose petals.  
  
"Nuquer, I love you." Legolas smiled and as she looked around the room in awe, "I want to ask you something," Legolas bent down on one knee and took Nuquer's hand in his, "Please, be my bride?"  
  
"Oh, Legolas, it's all so beautiful!" Nuquer exclaimed in a sort of dazed excitement, "Yes! Yes, I'll be yours forever!" Nuquer felt tears of joy slipping down her smiling face.  
  
Legolas stood up and gathered his new fiancée into a hug.  
  
The two fell down into a blanket of roses and kissed late into the night. Uses the petals for their enjoyment.  
  
~  
  
"Flora! Flora!" Nuquer burst into Flora's room the next morning.  
  
"What?" Flora moaned from her spot on the bed.  
  
"He proposed! Legolas and I are going to marry!" Nuquer fell next to Flora on the bed, still bubbling with excitement.  
  
"That's wonderful." Flora replied though she sounded horrible sick.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you aren't feeling well but I had to tell you." Nuquer looked sympathetically at her sister.  
  
"No, no, don't let my temperament get in the way of your joy." Flora smiled as best she could through the sickness.  
  
Outside the March wind blew a little less strong that is had for the past half the month, it could feel the happiness in Mirkwood.  
  
~ 


	16. Bitter Sweet Realization

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Flora was feeling a little better by the end of March and was able to move about like she had been able to with Nilhisie and Nuquer though April came and along with warmer weather her feelings of sickness came back.  
  
"Ugh, I hate this!" Flora grumbled from the bathing room where she was hanging over a bucket for 'those moments'.  
  
"Only four more months though." Nuquer tried to console.  
  
"I'll die if this happens for four more months!" Flora nearly screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so touchy." Nuquer muttered.  
  
"This baby better love me with every breath in its body for making me go through this!!" Flora exclaimed.  
  
"You know I think if runs in your family to be sick like this, your mother was like this, and her mother was like this, and her mother's mother was like this-"  
  
"You can stop now." Flora said as she came out of the bathing room.  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away." Nuquer apologized.  
  
"It's okay. What should I name him?" Flora sat on the bed.  
  
"Finally thinking about names are you?" Nuquer smiled, it was the first time Flora had mentioned naming the child.  
  
"Yes, I want it to be manly." Flora smiled, she knew what Nuquer was thinking  
  
"How about Finduilas?" Nuquer suggested.  
  
"No, I don't know if I want it to be elven or more manlike. Let's think his father is Nilhisie so maybe it should be elven but follow the tradition of men and be closely related to Nilhisie. Think of some elf-names close to Nilhisie." Flora demanded.  
  
"I don't know many elf-names, how about Nenar? I think that's a star."  
  
"It's sounds to feminine." Flora thought, "Think of some more."  
  
"Okay, sorry just a suggestion, Neithan? Where have I heard that before?" Nuquer thought for a while.  
  
"I kind of like that name." Flora commented, "Of course I have to talk to Nilhisie about it as well."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Nilhisie just opened the door as she said this.  
  
"I'm thinking of names." Flora smiled.  
  
"Oh, finally!" Nilhisie laughed.  
  
"What do you think of Neithan?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"We are not naming our son that." Nilhisie frowned.  
  
"But I rather like it, what's wrong with it?" Flora asked.  
  
"It means 'the wronged' or 'one who is deprived', that was the name of Turin among the outlaws he gave to himself. You want your son to be names 'the wrong' I think that might be a little, well you." Nilhisie explained.  
  
"Oh, I guess he'll have enough trouble with how he came about without being named 'the wrong." Flora agreed.  
  
"What about Neldoreth?" Nilhisie put in his suggestion.  
  
"I don't know, I want it to be a strong name." Flora thought, "Maybe, we'll come back to it."  
  
"Nenuial?" Nuquer said finally after thinking, "That means 'lake of twilight'."  
  
"Lake? You want to name my son after some lake?" Flora looked at her sister.  
  
"Not just any lake a lake of twilight-"  
  
"It's also where the city of Annuminas was built." Nilhisie added.  
  
"You are really smart Nilhisie." Flora was amazed at the knowledge coming from Nilhisie, she had never realized how smart he was.  
  
"Well." Nilhisie shrugged, "It's nothing."  
  
"It doesn't have to start with an 'N' you know." Nuquer suggested.  
  
"Fine then, think of names that mean interesting things, and manly things." Flora compromised.  
  
"How about Adanedhel, that's 'Elf-Man'?" Nilhisie smiled, "Since he will be an elf-man."  
  
"I like that. That's a possibility." Flora smiled.  
  
"How about Alcarinque? It means 'the glorious'." Nuquer thought for a moment, "That was your grandfather's, times five, favourite star. He used to talk to me about stars, he really liked them. He always wanted a son but had all girls and those girls had all girls too. This will be the first boy since him." Nuquer recalled some family history.  
  
"That's the one then." Flora decided, "Alcarinque it is."  
  
"I like it too." Nilhisie nodded.  
  
"Hello, what is going on in here?" Legolas walked into the room, finally off his duties for the night.  
  
"Thinking of names for our son." Flora smiled.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Alcarinque." Flora answered with a proud motherly smile.  
  
"'The Glorious' it's a star." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes." Nuquer stood to give Legolas a kiss, "Have you told your father the news yet?"  
  
"No, I tell him tonight." Legolas looked at the floor, it was something he wasn't to excited about.  
  
"It won't be so bad." Nilhisie supported.  
  
"I hope not." Legolas replied, "But, it will happen." Legolas looked lovingly at Nuquer.  
  
"I can't wait." Nuquer answered with a smile.  
  
"Any planning done yet?" Flora smiled.  
  
"I start tomorrow." Nuquer smiled back.  
  
"I get to help!!" Flora called out.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't leave my favourite little sister out of this." Nuquer joked.  
  
"I'm your only little sister!" Flora threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Of course, so you can help plan. Legolas, are there any special things I should know about before planning?" Nuquer looked at Legolas.  
  
"No, and, I'm going to leave all the planning up to you, go wild." Legolas smiled, he knew she would love to do all the planning and figured things would be easier if she were in charge of it.  
  
"Oh, yay! Can't wait to get started." Nuquer have Legolas a kiss on the cheek and turned to Flora, "What about my dress?"  
  
"Oh, it's going to be so much fun to pick it out!" Flora giggled with excitement.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go now." Nilhisie stood and Legolas followed, "We'll leave you girls to talk about dresses and such."  
  
The two exited and walked in silence towards the archery grounds.  
  
"I still can't believe that you are getting married, I mean, you're the prince of this place, this is a huge event." Nilhisie sighed.  
  
"Some times I forget I'm a prince and then it hits me out of nowhere that I have this huge responsibility ahead of me and all these people are depending on me." Legolas shook his head. Most of his life he had been out on hunting trips and working as a captain of the guards. Until recently the other elves had never referred to him as 'prince'. To prove his point as they passed a guard on the way into the fields he bowed slightly and greeted him with a "Good afternoon, my prince."  
  
Legolas smiled and passed by.  
  
~  
  
That evening after an uneventful dinner, though pleasant due to the absence of a certain nuisance before being sent away to Lothlorein, Legolas headed towards his father's study were he was located this evening.  
  
"Father?" Legolas knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Came the muffled answer from inside. Legolas took a deep breathe and headed in.  
  
"I have news for you." Legolas sat across from his father.  
  
"Is it about the prisoner?" Thranduil looked up.  
  
"No, that's fine. It's about me actually." Legolas sat back into his chair and held on lightly to the armrests.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Thranduil raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Quite the opposite, I've um, I've deepened my relationship with Nuquer." Legolas was having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say.  
  
"How so, I thought you two were already officially courting?" Thranduil stared into his sons' eyes, making him very nervous.  
  
"We are, well, I proposed." Legolas said it and immediately looked down.  
  
Thranduil didn't say anything but stood and walked to the window. He stood looking out over the fresh ground, relieved from it's cover of cold snow and starting to show real signs of the promise of warmer weather.  
  
Legolas sat waiting for an answer but none came. Finally he spoke, "Is it agreeable to you?"  
  
Thranduil turned to face his son, "I was thinking." He sat back down. Legolas was now more nervous with this delayed reply, he knew his father had the right, and power to refuse this marriage, as Legolas was the crowned prince and future king, Thranduil had every say in his choice of bride. Legolas immediately began to think of what he would do if his father declined, he would leave, be exiled but either way he was marrying Nuquer. "I was thinking of when an appropriate time to marry would be."  
  
Legolas let out a sigh of relief, "You are okay with this arrangement then?"  
  
"Of course, I thought it was about high time you asked her and I will officially announce your future marriage to the future princess of Mirkwood, the lady Nuquer, tomorrow at dinner. My blessings upon your marriage." Thranduil smiled at his son.  
  
"My thanks, father." Legolas bowed and left the room smiling, now everything was official.  
  
~ 


	17. In the Name of the King

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Just want to put in a little shameless plugg, I am beginning works on a new story, to be posted after the end of this one. I will give you more information on it but I will say it is not part of the Song For None series and there are none of the same characters, that is ones I made up!, more information on that later.  
  
~  
  
The next morning Nuquer awoke to Legolas sitting on the edge of her bed, "Legolas! Oh, you scared me!" Nuquer jumped when she saw him sitting there, smiling.  
  
"I talked to my father last night." Legolas smiled again.  
  
"And?!"  
  
"It's official, to be announced tonight at dinner." Legolas caught Nuquer in his arms as she nearly jumped to hug him.  
  
"This is wonderful!"  
  
"I know, we're going to be married."  
  
"I'm going to be a princess!" Nuquer corrected him, "Just joking Legolas, I am happy we are to marry, but I am excited about being a princess too!!" Nuquer laughed and hugged Legolas again.  
  
Flora walked into Nuquer's room to see what the commotion was about, "What is going on in here?"  
  
"We're getting married!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
"Nuquer, dear, we all knew that, Legolas proposed quite a while ago." Flora looked confused.  
  
"Well, yes, but Thranduil has agreed and so now it is official." Nuquer explained.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Well, how exciting!" Flora smiled and returned to her room where she stayed for nearly to next week due to her sickness.  
  
~  
  
That evening at dinner Thranduil stood in front of the unusually large crowd, due to the fact that rumours spread about him making an announcement, to announce his sons engagement.  
  
"I would like to take a moment and make an announcement, my son, the crown prince of Mirkwood has recently become betrothed to the lady Nuquer of Dol Amroth. The two are to be married and become the prince and princess of Mirkwood. My blessings upon their future marriage." Thranduil held a glass of wine towards his son and drank in his honour.  
  
Legolas and Nuquer smiled back and drank their shared glass to their own engagement. There were quite a few in the crowd though who were completely shocked. Obviously the rumours of Legolas's courtship had not spread through Mirkwood, amazingly enough and not many new of the lady Nuquer.  
  
A few maidens even started to cry over this matter and politely left the room to not bring a rain to the happy festivities.  
  
"I can't believe he is going to be married." One of the maidens cried into her friends' shoulder.  
  
"I didn't even know he was courting someone!" The friend sniffed and rubbed her friends' back.  
  
"I wanted so bad to have a chance at courting him." The first friend looked around at the other girls sitting in the garden's crying over the matter.  
  
"I thought I might have actually had a chance too!" One of the other girls cried.  
  
"Why does she get him and not one of us?! She's not even from Mirkwood! How could Thranduil condone such a thing?!" One of the more bitter maidens complained and raised a few, "Yea! Why not?!" out of the crowd.  
  
"I hope he's happy with her, she better treat him well or she's in for it from us!" One of the girls came to peace with the idea better than some of the others.  
  
"That's true, we all wish our beautiful prince happiness in his marriage." Another girl chimed in. This comment had a general calming effect over the mourning maidens and they were able to return to the dining hall and offer their blessings to the marriage.  
  
~  
  
April came to a fast close and May came rolling in with more arrangements for the wedding. The date was officially set for June 20th of that year.  
  
Nuquer had succeeded in setting a place for the wedding, arranging the food to be served, who was invited, all of Mirkwood of course, and a time. She still had yet to pick her dress but, she was diligently working on it.  
  
"What colour are you going to go with?" Flora asked as she looked through drawing the seamstress had given the girls to look over and pick and chose.  
  
"I like red."  
  
"For your wedding? Don't you think that red is too passionate a colour? It means to many things." Flora scrunched up her nose to the idea.  
  
"I guess you're right, anything but blue or purple though." Nuquer said warningly.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, you don't like those two colours. How about pink, a pale pink, or pale green?"  
  
"Green? I don't think so." Nuquer shook her head, "I'll think about pink though."  
  
"What about white? That's a nice colour." Flora suggested. "That's what mother wore at her wedding." Flora remembered taking her mothers' wedding dress out of the special wardrobe it was kept in to admire.  
  
"I think I like white, in honour of mother, and dear Faunia, she wore white too." Nuquer decided.  
  
"I like that." Flora smiled.  
  
"What about the style of the dress though?"  
  
The two went on for hours nearly everyday decided over what everyone in the wedding party would wear before finally deciding on everything only with three weeks until the wedding date.  
  
~  
  
"Just three and a half weeks Flora and I will be married." Nuquer smiled as she entered Flora's room.  
  
"I know, doing your daily countdown. I'm excited, except I hope my dress still fits in the next three weeks, I am showing more than ever, I think I'm growing everyday!" Flora sighed.  
  
"Aren't you visiting the healer today?" Nuquer inquired.  
  
"Yes, for a regular checkup, nothing major." Flora shrugged.  
  
"Ask her about your due date again." Nuquer said.  
  
"I know, I know, don't worry I want to know when he is due too." Flora smiled. Finally it was the day that the healer could give an almost exact due-date for her son.  
  
In just a few moments time the healer entered the room, "I'm a bit early but I wasn't doing anything this morning so I came early." The healer sat Flora on the bed and started doing the regular checkup. Nuquer politely left the room to wait to be called upon by Flora.  
  
In an hours time the healer was gone and Flora called Nuquer back in.  
  
"I have some interesting news." Flora smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"It's really a girl!?" Nuquer guessed.  
  
"No, it's still a boy but, it's not one boy it's two! I'm having twins!!" Flora exclaimed.  
  
"Twins! I can't believe it!" Nuquer was very happy for her sister.  
  
"What are you going to name the other one?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"I think Legolas, after your future husband." Flora smiled.  
  
"You are? That's so sweet." Nuquer was touched by the name choice and hugged her sister again.  
  
"I think he should be named after his King." Flora wiped a tear from Nuquer's eye.  
  
"That means the babies and you will stay here?" Nuquer asked.  
  
"Forever." Flora nodded, "I couldn't leave my queen now!" Flora laughed.  
  
"This has been the best year of my life." Nuquer started to get teary eyed once again as well as Flora.  
  
~ 


	18. Forever in a Heart

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Hello, so I've heard I can't spell lately, I'm sorry, I've been so into writing the stories I don't go back and proofread (I'm the absolute worst at that!) I promise I will try to catch said mistakes better from now again, again my apologies!  
  
~  
  
The date of the wedding drew closer and closer with each passing day, the inhabitants of Mirkwood were growing more and more excited as well. It had been years since there was a royal wedding in Mirkwood. The last royal marriage was of that of Thranduil and his wife, many, many years ago.  
  
Nuquer and Flora had succeeded in planning a most elegant and exciting wedding. Of course everyone in Mirkwood would attend and there would be feasting and dancing, of the most extravagant sort and festivities that would last late into the night.  
  
Nuquer could hardly contain her excitement and nearly tried on her newly made dress everyday, and had a little something changed nearly everyday too. The seamstress was happy enough to fix the little details though and smiled all the while she did it.  
  
Legolas too was excited his robes were made and fit him well, though he did not try them on everyday, he didn't want to somehow ruin them. Thranduil too, was excited, it would be the day he could formally announce Legolas's place on the throne after he himself had renounced his rule, he would wait to renounce until the first grandchild arrived then leave the throne to Legolas and head to the undying lands. Yes, the wedding would be a day of many things. And undoubtedly after the royal wedding many other smaller weddings would take place, weddings weren't extremely common among the elf- kind and when one happened usually a few others followed.  
  
~  
  
Legolas still went to his guard duty over the creature Gollum daily and talked to the other guards of their beloved ladies waiting at home for them, some were married and some were just courting, some even had no lady to call their own. The feelings of romance could be felt throughout Mirkwood, amid feelings of something rising.  
  
The only thing to dampen the festive moods were the ever present sense that danger was rising in the distance, in Mordor. Thranduil ordered the guards to keep close watch over all borders all through the day and night.  
  
~  
  
One week before the wedding date an unexpected visitor arrived in Mirkwood, Bragolfin. She had traveled by herself back from Lothlorein, she had heard strange rumours of Mirkwood and wanted badly to return.  
  
Upon hearing the news of the marriage between Legolas and Nuquer she sulked in her lavish house. She hated Nuquer with all her feelings right now but knew that she couldn't dare to get to her now that she was to be the princess of Mirkwood. Thranduil undoubtedly had close watch over her and the people of Mirkwood would be incensed if anything were to happen. She sat on her balcony staring at the looming Mirkwood castle, longing to be in Legolas's arms and to be princess of these people. It would never happen, she had given up on love completely, everywhere she went the elves knew the stories of her and avoided her like a plague. She returned to her room and looked at her multitude of possessions. There were so many, so many things she had accumulated over the long, miserable, years of her life. She was done. This world was beginning to become foreign and withdrawn from her. She packed one bag of her most prized belongings and left without saying goodbye to anyone, including her father. She was never again seen in Middle Earth.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Flora remained happy in their own reverie, not even knowing that Bragolfin had return and left once again.  
  
"Flora, this is it." Nuquer said, it was the night before the wedding. Nuquer knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. The wedding was scheduled for mid-morning. The preparations had been set out earlier that day and would be ready tomorrow when the guests arrived. Nuquer lie in bed, she wouldn't see Legolas until the ceremony, she held the mortal belief of seeing the bride a day before the wedding was bad luck. Legolas laughed but indulged in his brides' wishes.  
  
He sat in his room with Nilhisie at his side, thinking of nothing but his future queen.  
  
"Are you ready?" Nilhisie smiled at Legolas.  
  
"More ready than I have ever been in my life." Legolas smiled back.  
  
"I am happy for you. I never thought this day would come so soon." Nilhisie laughed.  
  
"I hadn't even thought about it until I meet Nuquer." Legolas admitted.  
  
"Funny how short it takes for things to change so much." Nilhisie thought nearly just to himself.  
  
~  
  
The sun rose early the next morning and shined its rays happily upon the field the wedding was to be held in. It was more beautiful than anyone imagined. The chairs for the guests were set out and they came in groups for the wedding. The last guest to arrive was King Thranduil and his escorts. He waited at the aisle for Nuquer, he would be handing her off seeing as how her father no longer made his home on Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas stood at the head of the aisle waiting Nuquer's arrival. The ceremony started soon enough and seemed to fly by to both the bride and groom. Soon enough they were walking arm in arm back down the aisle, officially pronounced man and wife.  
  
Nuquer felt her heart fluttering with happiness as she watched the guests talking among themselves at the ceremony.  
  
"Lady Legolas, how are you feeling?" Nilhisie smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"Like a princess." Nuquer smiled back and laughed. Flora smiled proudly at her sister and couldn't resist a warm embrace.  
  
"My princess, you're more beautiful than anything I could ever imagine in my wildest dreams." Legolas wrapped his arms around his beautiful bride and kissed her.  
  
Four guards ran in the receptions breaking up the happy reverie.  
  
"My lord! My lord, the creature Gollum has escaped and there are orcs advancing towards Mirkwood, we believe they are going to attack!" The guard called out and immediately men begin to run to gather their weapons to fend of the orcs. The maidens retreated to the safety of the palace and Nuquer threw a look of horror at her groom.  
  
"I will be back for you tonight, stay safe in the castle!" Legolas kissed his bride and followed the guards.  
  
Nuquer ran along with the other maidens towards the castle. Thranduil cursed himself for having the wedding so far from the castle.  
  
Without any warning a band of unspotted orcs can running out of the woods and towards the maidens. There screams were heard by the guards and the ran towards the noise, only to be assaulted with more orcs.  
  
Nuquer and Flora were near the back of the group and Nuquer's dress was slowing her pace down and she kept stepping on the hem of her dress.  
  
"Flora!" Nuquer screamed as an orc's arrow skimmed her arm and blood flowed from in onto her dress.  
  
"Nuquer, run! They're right behind you!" Flora screamed to her sister, she didn't see the orc in front of her but felt it when his knife cut into her leg.  
  
Flora let out an agonizing cry the same time another one of the maidens fell at her side, an arrow through her chest, "NO!" Flora screeched and tried her best to keep running. The orcs were surrounding the maidens and one by one they fell at the cruel hands of the orcs. Nuquer was picked up and was being carried by one of the orcs, he though she might be of some value. The other orcs returned to their course towards the castle, leaving the maidens behind. Only one-third of the maidens now remained, the others lay broken and battered on a bloodstained field. Flora still stood though she felt weak and couldn't see straight she was bleeding from many cuts and wounds but pushed herself towards the castle in came into site and the warriors and guards were seen fight off the onslaught of orcs.  
  
Flora collapsed near the gardens and blacked out. She remained there, hidden among red roses until the orcs had been defeated and the guards and unhurt maidens searched for the bodies of their fallen comrades.  
  
"Flora!" Nilhisie gathered his fallen maiden into his arms and kissed her dirtied face.  
  
"Nuquer," Flora stuttered, "Nuquer, she's gone." Flora fainted once again her blood loss grievous.  
  
Nilhisie didn't say anything but carried her inside. The casualties from the battle were high. The number of maidens lost was not as horrendous as previously thought, most of the ones found in the field were not dead but fainted. The number of deaths of maidens came to be a total of one dead and one missing. Nuquer was missing.  
  
~  
  
"Find her!" Legolas commanded his guards and they searched throughout the night.  
  
Legolas prayed to the Valar she would be found. Finally when the morning light was beginning to show she was found. Lying, forgotten among fallen branches in the depths of the forest, her dress torn and tattered and nearly changed from white to red from her blood, she was dead.  
  
Legolas stood, frozen with shock, staring down at his beautiful, cold bride. How could this be? He broke down into a fit of tears and rested his head upon her still chest.  
  
He lifted her gently and carried her back to the palace, where she was placed upon an altar. Legolas retired to his chambers for the rest of the night and was not seen again until the next morning when all signs of the battle had been rid of except the dead which were laid in the healing rooms to ready for their burning.  
  
Legolas stood over Nuquer's body; she was so beautiful, even in death. Nilhisie stood at his side, not saying anything but there for support.  
  
"She is still the most beautiful thing in the land." Legolas whispered.  
  
"She always will be." Nilhisie calmly stated.  
  
"I just don't know what to do." Legolas felt the hot tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
"Let her go." Nilhisie knew it was what Legolas needed to hear now.  
  
"You're right, but not until the burning." Legolas nodded. He would let her go but never forget the memory of his beautiful Nuquer. He knelt down and kissed her lips, one last time, "I love you forever." Legolas whispered to his bride.  
  
~  
  
Legolas couldn't bring himself to be present at the burning, but after it was down and the bodies placed into the ground he stood over Nuquer's fresh grave and placed flowers on it for her. He turned to see a line of elves with their offerings.  
  
"For our princess, may she live forever on in our stories." The foremost elf smiled sadly at Legolas. Legolas watched as one by one flowers were left on her grave.  
  
Finally it was all over and Legolas sat in her room, holding Nuquer's favourite red robe, this he would keep.  
  
~  
  
"Nilhisie, how it Legolas doing?" Flora said in a hushed voice from her resting-place in the infirmary bed. She had lost a lot of blood. The healer helped her to an early pregnancy to retrieve the children from in her in case they had died in the battle. They were both living and healthy but Flora was not getting any better.  
  
"He will be all right, give him a year or so. But, you, you need to get better." Nilhisie sat by her side.  
  
"I can't stay here." Flora sat with a small sob.  
  
"What?" Nilhisie looked at her.  
  
"There is so much pain here for me, I lost my whole family while I was here. I can't stay any longer. The memories are too much for me to bear. I'm so sorry, some day I promise to come back." Flora sniffed back more tears.  
  
Nilhisie didn't say anything but knew it was the best for her, "When are you leaving?"  
  
"When I can walk again." Flora smiled, "It'll be okay, you'll always be in my heart. You were my first love, and my last." Flora promised.  
  
"No, not your last. I want you to be happy, go find yourself a good husband and bring him back here, back to your sons." Nilhisie smiled, though it was through tears.  
  
"Maybe Nilhisie, maybe some day." Flora looked out the window at the wickedly happy sun, it felt no pain the elves did today.  
  
Legolas walked by the doorway but neither Nilhisie or Flora had the heart to stop or say anything to him. Though he came in to talk to them, "I have to go." He simply stated.  
  
"Where?" Nilhisie was worried for his friend.  
  
"There is to be a meeting in Rivendell and I am going." Legolas sighed.  
  
"It will be the best for you." Flora pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and Mirkwood needs this." Legolas nodded and left the two.  
  
"I think Nuquer was his last love." Flora said sadly to Nilhisie.  
  
"You are right. Know hopefully he will find some other purpose to fulfill his life with." Nilhisie shook his head.  
  
"Who will become King?" Thranduil said as he stood in the door. He had been listening to their conversation for a while, "I know he couldn't bear to do it now without his bride." Thranduil came in and sat on a chair near Flora, "That is why I want to talk to you Flora."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I know you are planning on leaving, when you do, leave your sons with me, I will raise them and they will be the princes of Mirkwood, one of them can become king." Thranduil suggested.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Flora looked at Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, Legolas can't, I know that. But, you are Nuquer's sister and your sons are half-elven, they can chose to become mortal or immortal, which ever one makes that choice will be king. And if they both do then they both become king." Thranduil stared at the floor, thinking of the possibilities.  
  
"Of course, they are yours." Flora agreed immediately, they couldn't have a better life than that.  
  
~  
  
Legolas mounted his horse and slowly urged it on towards the borders. When he reached the borders he took one last look at his home. He thought of Nuquer and started out on his way. A small strip from her wedding dress tucked into his tunic, next to his heart where she would forever remain.  
  
~  
  
The End. 


	19. Autheress Note

Second Verse  
  
~  
  
Yes, that was the finale for the Song For None series. I will now be working on First Time Around, the prelude to Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas all knowing each other, though it isn't going to be very long one. I have a new story coming out shortly that I am currently working on. Be on the look out for that, should be up in the next week or so, promise.  
  
Sorry about the depressing ending but I really was planning that ending since the beginning, it was my reason that Legolas never had any loves or got married in the books. Hope you all enjoyed, I loved it but it's time to move on! 


End file.
